SNOWY REUNION
by lilyrose284
Summary: Its time to celebrate 10 yrs! First MMPR teams come together in snowy Colorado to have fun and reminisce bout the good ol' ranger days. But find tensions between our fave couple, Tommy&Kimberly. Will the snowy conditions build a bigger ice wall? Final Ch!
1. Burned

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or it's characters, Disney and Saban do, which is great because I get to have fun and not just blow up zords! JK, I'm just using them in a non-profit way, trust me :P_

**Snowy Reunion **

_Setting: Winter Park, Colorado Ski Lodge _

_Background: A 10-year reunion! The first 2 Mighty Morphin Power Ranger teams come together after 10 long years to celebrate, ski, and reminisce about the good days. But with joy, there is tension lingering heavily between our favorite couple. Will they be able to survive the snowy reunion? Find out :P _

**Chapter 1 : Burned **

Tommy sat alone at the Winter Park Ski Lodge Bar and Restaurant. It was the middle of October 2002. He had been sitting at the bar drinking for the better part of a few hours. Tommy Oliver was a lonely bachelor, at his young age of 23, and has been for the better part of his life since high school. It could be found surprising since he was a handsome fellow, dark long locks, dark brown eyes, almost black at time, muscular physique due to the countless years of karate, kick boxing and football years. He was handsome, so why was he single. The true cause could be dated back to high school. He had lost 2 girlfriends in span of those short 4 years, one he dated for about 3 years, the other was more of a friendship than romance, but it was comfort to have her in his life. Both had dropped him like a bag of potatoes to take up their dreams. No, that wasn't true, only one truly broke him beyond repair. She left him in pieces and to this day he was still struggling to put them together, not that she cared. Because _she_ was just here to have **FUN**.

Tommy had been in Colorado a whole 30 hours. The group mostly arrived yesterday around 10am. Immediately they all threw down their bags and jumped on the slopes. It was all great until after lunchtime. Everyone had gone skiing yet again today. He just couldn't be around someone at the moment, especially after last night's flirting craze with every snowboarder on the course. It was almost agony to see her so happy, so happy and he wasn't the cause. All of a sudden the agony walked in. She was laughing and hanging over some random guy yet again, plus she was too bouncy for one to have spent the better part of 6 hours out on the snowy slopes of Sol Vista Basin for quick learning lessons like the rest before they would tackle stronger mountains later this week.

"Thanks so much for the arm, Josh!"

"Not a problem Kim. See ya later."

"Sure." Josh kissed her mitten-covered hand and walked away. "Bye!" Kimberly blushed and did a 360 turn before walking over to the bar. She took an empty stool.

"Well well, you're back earlier?"

"Yeah, I think I mastered the kiddy slopes enough today!" Hector dried another glass and laughed with her.

"Something warm?"

"Not another hot cocoa, I'll become a marshmallow if I have another hot cocoa."

"Of course. Let me think, something stronger?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kimberly asked.

"How about a Spanish coffee?" Hector asked. "Spicy and warm."

"Uh, sure. Sounds great, make it strong." Kimberly saw Tommy. "Hey, didn't see you sitting there."

"Yeah." Tommy shook his glass for another drink. Hector nodded.

"So, why are you here? Everyone else is learning to snowboard on the slopes."

"If I wanted to learn how to snowboard then I would be there." Hector arched his eyebrow at Tommy's rude comment before settling the fresh glass in front of him after taking the old glass away. Kimberly turned her head from Tommy.

"Gosh, sorry I said anything to you."

"Whatever," Tommy said drinking from his glass. Hector placed the Spanish coffee in front of Kimberly.

"Crème?"

"A little." Kimberly pulled out 2 packets of Sweet-n-Low. She took a sip after a tiny stir of the sugar.

"So, wanna tell me what's got your boxer-briefs in a bunch?" Kimberly asked with a smile at Tommy.

"Is that what you think?" Kim's smile faded.

"No…I mean…I just…everyone is having fun and I don't get you."

"Don't get what?"

"Why you're here?! Why you are separated for us and when you are together with us, you're grumpy and moody…and rude, to me."

"I guess I would be having fun too like you, if every girl fell down to their knees to please me, like the instructor yesterday, waiter last night, jacuzzi guys, instructor today…probably the waiter for dinner again tonight…" Kimberly let out a disgusted gasp.

"Go to hell."

"After you princess." Kimberly looked at him. "What, have I said something wrong?"

"What have I done to you for you to be so damn mean to me?"

"Oh, now you're pulling the I'm a girl and I am so innocent card." Tommy pouted at her.

"Fuck you!"

"Never gonna happen, princess." Kimberly threw her hot Spanish coffee right at Tommy. Tommy jumped up after letting out a scream. "Are you fucking crazy!" Tommy could feel the burn on his stomach and running below. And the napkins weren't helping.

"I'm..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Kimberly tried to help Tommy.

"Don't fucking touch me, bitch!" Kimberly gasped and ran out with tears in her eyes. Jason and others were nearly run over by Kimberly.

"What's wrong with Kimberly?"

"She's fucking crazy!" Tommy yelled. Everyone looked at his soaked shirt and pants.

"What happened?" Katherine asked trying to help Tommy as Hector handed over a towel.

"She fucking threw hot coffee on me!"

"What did you do her?" Trini asked.

"Wha…nothing!" Tommy wiped his stomach.

* * *

Kimberly stood pacing in her 1-bedroom lodging cabin. Jason and Tommy once a year since college would come stay in Colorado for a week with whoever could come with them. It was usually a spur of the moment thing with Jason and Tommy, since they both knew Tommy could forget any plans and miss out. Last year it was just Zack and Adam with Tommy. Jason and Tommy always got the same cabin house, but this year with the additional of everyone, they had to get 2 cabin houses. The girls would get their own place, and the boys as followed. While someone decided to show up last minute and there was a problem. This year each cabin house was equipped to fit just 10, no bunking up the single bedroom, something about a Fire and Health rule and Aisha felt too strong about them Fire Safety rules to break them, so someone would have to get a place on their own. Thinking it was going to be Tommy, because it was always late, but this year, Kimberly was the lucky girl. Her plane was delayed. The cabin was small because of the 1-bedroom. The door opened to a small living room like area with the couch, a chair and tv, and kitchenette area, but then there is the bedroom behind a small wall and the bathroom right next to that. 

"I didn't mean to! Honestly! He just pissed me off!" Kimberly had her purple and pink jumpsuit pulled off the top, the arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, but to throw hot coffee on him, Kim…"

"You could have seriously burned him," Trini said.

"And scarred him," Katherine said not pleased about Kim's erratic behavior.

"I said I didn't mean it! I even apologized!"

"And it's not like you have reason to be upset with him."

"Excuse me?"

"You break his heart like over 6 years old and expect him to be all nice and dandy to you!"

"No, I expect him to be courtesy."

"Like you were?" Katherine asked.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Trini asked looking at Katherine as if she could knock her into next week. Katherine closed her mouth. "She has apologized countless times for…"

"And that is supposed to make a difference?"

"Hell yeah!"

"What more would you have me do, Katherine? I can't change it, no matter how badly I want to!"

"Well, then don't expect Tommy to just forget and forgive."

"Of course I'm not!" Kimberly sat down. "I don't need you defending him to me."

"I'm not defending him! He's my friend and you hurt him so badly!"

"Yes, I know. But that's our problem, our fight, not yours."

"Actually you made it everyone's problem when you sent it to the Youth Center not only to break my best friend's heart, but embarrass him as well."

"Maybe we should take a break from all of this conversation, go have some dinner and…" Tanya said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't feel like dinner," Kimberly said quickly.

"You haven't hardly ate all day since breakfast."

"I said I'm not hungry! Could you all just leave?"

"What?"

"I want you all to leave please!"

"Fine by me," Katherine said getting up first. She walked out followed by Tanya.

"Kim…"

"Sha please! Just…just…I want to be alone," Kimberly went into the small kitchenette. She got some water. Trini patted Aisha's shoulder and they walked out together. Kimberly found the cabin empty, with a few tears rolling down her face, she fell to the bed and covered her face in a pillow with a sigh.

* * *

The guys were playing poker before dinner with the girls, though Jason did suggest dinner minus the girls, so the guys could check out a bar/club. Tommy spent most of the game staring off. 

"Your call Tommy."

"Huh?"

"Your bet." Tommy looked at his 2 cards again. He sighed and threw the 2 cards in.

"I fold." Tommy got another drink.

"Bro, I think you have had 2 times the amount of drinks as games you won." Tommy stood up.

"I don't know why I am even here."

"Huh?" Rocky asked looking up at Tommy.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Billy asked.

"I can't stay here and play this shit of a game." Tommy put on his jacket. "I have to go to her."

"To who?" Tommy went to the door not listening to Adam's question.

"Bro, where are you going?" Jason asked throwing in some chips.

"Look what she did to me!" Tommy showed his stomach to the guys. Zack whistled.

"Man, looks rough," Zack said tossing in some chips as well.

"I need to talk to her."

"Now don't go over there starting problems with Kimberly. She feels bad enough about what happened," Billy said.

"Yeah, you know Kimberly feels awful."

"Like that matters to him," Rocky muttered. Adam hit him on the arm hard.

"Well, she is about to feel worse." Tommy left. Jason shook his head.

"I don't think this is going to turn out well guys."

"Yeah."

* * *

_"I don't think you should be alone tonight, Kim." _

"I'm fine, Sha, besides…I'm pretty sure Katherine would feel much better knowing I am suffering alone." Trini and Aisha were on speakerphone with Kimberly.

_"Bump her." _

"Trini! She was his friend, when I broke his heart. Katherine will be please to know that I…"

_"Like I give a damn what she finds pleasing! You have apologized and apologized, what more could anyone ask for. Tommy is being the jerk here not forgiving and moving on, it happened like over 6 years ago! I can't believe how rude Katherine was though, like she is always so perfect. And like any of this has to do with her. Like she is that important in his life."_

_"She wishes." _

_"Dreams more like it." _

"Maybe so ladies, but…"

_"But nothing! Trini's right. She dreams of having anything to do with Tommy." _Everyone laughed. _"Still we want to you come tonight." _

"Fine, give me an hour or so. I have to pack and…wallow more."

_"Okay, we'll put batch of Spanish coffee, but this time, drink it." _

_"Yeah, no more accidents." _

"Ha ha, ladies!"

_"Plus we have leftover pasta." _

_"With sausage." _

"Sounds yummy. I'll be there. See ya soon."

_"Bye!" _

"Bye…"Kimberly hit the button and hugged her pillow. She wasn't going, she just wanted to sound like she would. Kimberly didn't want to leave this bed.

* * *

Barely 30 minutes into her sleep, there was a knock at the door. Kimberly groaned. 

"I swear Aisha! You and Trini are more bothersome than my own damn mother!" She jumped up and stormed to the door after wiping her face. "Why can't I just cry…" Kimberly flung the door open and gasped. "Alone? What are you doing here?" Tommy stood there.

"We need to talk." Kimberly got Tommy's tone, but didn't care. She wiped her face again.

"Not tonight. I'm not in the mood Tommy."

"I said we need to talk and we will talk, tonight." Tommy pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Hey, manners! I didn't say you could come inside!" Tommy looked around the small cabin lodge. "What…what are you doing? What are you looking for?"

"Making sure you don't have anything hot to throw on me."

"Oh fuck you! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry, Kim!" Tommy ripped off his jacket and lifted his shirt. "Look at what you did to me!" His stomach had a red spot. Kimberly gasped.

"Well there is plenty of snow out there. Just go and lie down for like 10 minutes." Kimberly smirked.

"You think this is funny?!"

"Oh come off it, Tommy! It was an accident!"

"Accident? You deliberately did that!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. With you, my apologizes mean nothing to you," Kimberly said walking away from Tommy.

"Saying I'm sorry doesn't change anything!"

"Right, but hating me for it, forever, is just sooo much better."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to, ok! I get it! I fucking get it now! Didn't take me long ok! I get why you hate me so much, but…do you…know how much…" Kimberly started to cry.

"No! No!" Kimberly flinched at Tommy's harsh voice. "You don't get to just cry your way out of this because you feel bad! I am the only one allowed to feel upset, angry, broken because of you!"

"I have screamed to how sorry I am for that damn letter! I have tried too much over the years to make up for it, to you! You won't let me!"

"Would you?"

"Yes! Yes, eventually I would! But no, that is just not good enough for the great Tommy Oliver. You know what, Tommy. You won."

"This wasn't some game!"

"No, you won! I am done. I am done feeling bad. I am done feeling upset! I am done crying over you for something I did in the past! I made a mistake that I am truly sorry for! Who hasn't?! But no, not perfect Tommy Oliver, Zordon's perfect ranger. If you can't forgive me, than that's your problem now! I am too tired to fight and prove to you how sorry I am. I'm just too tired of it, and I'm too tired of you. Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Hate me. Loathe my very existence, but I could care less. Because right now, looking at you, I don't give a damn what you think, or feel anymore about me. I have never been so over it until now. Get out." Tommy looked at her very confused. "I said get the hell out! I hate you so much! I hate you! How could I've ever loved you so much!" Kimberly ran into the bathroom crying. Tommy stood there stunned.

_'Was he wrong?' _Tommy looked around the room. _'No. no. NO! She broke his heart in the worse way possible. She doesn't deserve him feeling upset he hurt her feelings. She didn't give a damn about his feelings those years ago. She doesn't deserve his forgiveness. She has no right to be angry with him.. This is all her fault! All of this!' _Tommy could hear Kimberly crying.

Kimberly stood against the shower door sobbing. She held her stomach as she covered her mouth to stop crying, but she couldn't stop herself. She felt sick to her stomach. Tommy went to the door. He opened it to leave. Kimberly looked back when she heard the door slam shut.

_'He's gone! He left. Why couldn't he just forgiven me? Why? He would forget his damn head if it wasn't attached to his fucking body! But no, bloody hell no! He will always remember the damn letter. Permanently burned in his Swiss-head memories.'_ Kimberly felt her knees buckle. She grabbed the sink counter to hold her up. _'It can't be all my fault. Can it? What more can I do? What more can I possibly do? I just don't know why…why he… Maybe it just hurts him so much; maybe that's why he won't forgive. But what can I do?'_ Kimberly couldn't believe she actually told him she hated him. Kimberly told the man who forever holds her heart and her love, she hates him. Hate Tommy? Just the thought of that made Kimberly run to the toilet and puke. She coughed as she threw up. She couldn't almost breathe. Kimberly sat back still crying.

"Tommy…I'm so sorry. So sorry."

* * *

After a few moments, Kimberly finally stood up. She coughed and went back to the sink where she turned on the faucet quickly. She took handfuls of water and spit them out. She gasped for air. Kimberly looked at herself in the mirror. She wiped at her raccoon eyes, thanks to all the crying and her mascara running. She splashed water on her face and washed her face with the water. Kimberly brushed her teeth. She spit the water and turned from the sink. Kimberly gasped and jumped back a little. 

"Tommy?" Tommy was standing there. "You didn't leave?"

"I tried. I really tried to…"

"You didn't leave…why…you didn't leave?"

"Standing here, watching you, how sad you are. I am absolutely ashamed of myself. And I am absolutely sorry to you. After all these years, after everything I have seen and done, after everything we have said to one another… Everything you have tried to fix, do to and how I was…I…I realized now that…that I love you. I love you so much after all these years and that's why I'm so angry." Tommy walked closer to Kimberly. She fell back against the sink. "I am so angry at myself for fighting you and our love. I thought if I was mean to you, rude and nasty, it would make me feel better for you hurting me in that letter. I thought, I needed to feel that anger, that hatred to make you suffer. How I was so wrong. Doing all of that to you, it was just making me feel worse. I'm so sorry." Kimberly looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Beautiful."

"You didn't leave." Kimberly stepped up to him. Her arms went around his neck quickly as she hugged him.

"I love you so much, Beautiful." Tommy's arms went around her too. He lifted Kimberly slightly up. Kimberly cried on his shoulder. Tommy carried Kimberly out the bathroom to her bed. They slowly laid down on the bed just hugging each other tight.

* * *

Tommy pulled away, holding her head, as they stared at each other. Tommy's eyes asked the question their bodies have yearned for years. Kimberly nodded to Tommy when he opened his mouth to say something. His eyes opened a bit wide to Kim's smile and nod. 

"Okay." He wiped under her eyes before kissing her on the lips. Kimberly ran her fingers through Tommy's short spiky duo. She moaned deep into his mouth. They rolled a bit on the bed kissing passionately. Tommy pulled away slowly. He stood up at the end of the bed. Tommy kicked off his boots. Kimberly sat up slowly. Tommy sat on the edge of the bed, to remove his socks. Kimberly's arms went around Tommy. She reached down and pulled off his black sweater. Tommy pulled off his white tank top and stood up again. He turned and pulled off Kim's pink sweater. Kimberly sat there in a tan bra and boy-cut shorts. Tommy bent down on his hands kissing Kimberly. Kimberly held his face through their many kisses. Tommy undid the front clasp to Kim's bra. Kimberly moaned as Tommy's lips moved down her chin, neck and chest. He took a rosy nipple into his mouth. Kimberly leaned back. She moaned.

"Oh Tommy.." Kimberly placed her hand on the back of his head as Tommy switched to her left nipple. He savored the soft breast in his mouth. Tommy tugged her nipple with his teeth before switching back to her right on. "Tommy…"

"Say it again, Beautiful." Tommy sucked harder.

"Tommy!" Kimberly slightly fell to the bed when Tommy's hands went to her shorts. With one swift move, both her shorts and panties found the floor. Kimberly shook off her bra. Tommy stood up. He slowly unbuckled his belt and pants. Kimberly sat up on her elbows as Tommy pushed his pants and boxers down. Kimberly slightly gasped.

"See something you like?" Kimberly blushed and turned her stare away from his naked body. She bit her lip and slid back on the bed.

"Why must you always tease me?" Tommy chuckled. He slowly eased over her. He took her lips into countless kisses.

"Because making you blush, is so cute." Kimberly laughed. Tommy kissed her immediately. She clicked off the lamp causing all the lights in the cabin to go off. Kimberly ran her hand down his strong back. They kissed again and again. They slowly made love to each other's lips. Tommy pulled Kim's hair from her ponytail clip. He untangled her hair with his hands, still kissing her.

"Shit!" Tommy pulled away after long kisses.

"Wha…what's wrong?" He got up and pulled out his wallet from his pants. "What is it?" Tommy tossed out credit cards, money, business cards, more money….

"Ah ha!" Tommy held up some condoms.

"3 condoms?"

"Well, you never know…"

"How long have you been holding those?"

"Months, probably more." Tommy got on the bed and kissed Kimberly immediately.

"Then how can you be so sure they are good?"

"It's condoms! Better than having nothing, besides they don't expire, do they?"

"Did you forget Sex Educations class?"

"I forget a lot of things, Beautiful," Tommy said kissing her cheek. "But never important things about you and us. I love you." Kimberly smiled. "I know you're clean and I'm clean, that's not the issue here…"

"Shhh and kiss me," Kimberly said holding his face as she kissed him. Tommy ran his hands down her back, as she rolled them over, so she was on top. He squeezed her ass a few times before stroking her back again.

* * *

Aisha and Trini looked up at the clock. They were just about the finish dinner. It had been nearly 2 hours since they both talked to Kimberly. She had said she was coming after she packed. Did she have that much crap? Probably. 

"Where are you two going?" Katherine asked.

"To get Kimberly," Trini said putting on her jacket.

"Why?" Trini shook her head with a laugh. _'The nerve of this bitch.' _

"She was supposed to be here like an hour ago," Aisha said.

"Oh."

"Don't get too disappointed," Trini said. "She will be staying here for the rest of the trip."

"I'm not disappointed. Kimberly is our friend."

"Right."

"Look, what issues you might have with me, don't blame me for your friend's behavior."

"Oh, I'll do more than blame you, you stupid bit…"

"Trini! Let's go get Kim."

"Let's all go," Tanya said. She held Katherine's arm away from the other 2. "Kimberly is our friend. She made a mistake in the past, who hasn't. She doesn't deserve this, not after all these years." Katherine looked at her best friend. "You are not helping the situation."

"Why should I? She hurt Tommy."

"Then it is between Tommy and Kimberly, not you. So stop it. Plus, Kimberly has and still is paying for it. But it's enough from Tommy. She doesn't need you to pile on."

"Fine." Trini and Aisha saw Jason and Rocky leaving the cabin as well.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Going to bring Tommy back," Jason said.

"Where is he?" Aisha asked.

"He went to see Kimberly." Adam, Zack and Billy followed.

"Alone?" Katherine asked.

"You let him go alone!" Trini yelled.

* * *

_ooooo...until next time :P_

_Don't forget to review, tell me whatcha think! Good, or bad? _


	2. A Night of Pure Passion

_**AN: **They don't call it rated M for no reason, buckle up ladies and men :P_

**Chapter 2 : A Night of Pure Passion **

Kimberly kissed down Tommy's chest. She planted several kisses around the slight burn.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Not now." She pushed some hair back from her face. She kissed it again.

"I'm so sorry." Tommy sat up and cupped her face. He took her bottom lip and kissed her.

"All is forgiven, Beautiful. I love you." Kimberly smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. Kimberly slowly pushed him down. Tommy separated the condoms. He ripped one open with his teeth. "You know how to put one on, right?" Kimberly bit her bottom lip.

"This is not my first time!" Kimberly snatched the packet away.

"Well, I figured that much, but I just…" Tommy said with a smile.

"It has been a while…months…and I never actually…got to…well apply in actually…not since the banana in Sex Ed." Tommy laughed.

"I recall you having problems then."

"It was embarrassing! Everyone was watching me!" Kimberly tried to take the condom out the packet, but was so nervous and shaking. Tommy took her hands. He flipped Kimberly over. She gasped.

"I'm not done with you first." Tommy kissed her passionately. His hand slid down her front. He squeezed one breast before continuing down. Tommy cupped her sex.

"Tommy!" Kimberly moaned. He cupped her softly, gently stroking around her outer lips. Kimberly arched off the bed when his finger slid inside her. He kissed the middle of her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth before sliding his body down. His finger never left her. Kimberly moaned again and again as his finger moved in and out.

"You like that?"

"Mmmmm…yes, Tommy…oh, right there…yes…oh!" Tommy flicked his tongue into her pussy. Tommy held Kim's legs apart as he feasted on her until she screamed his name. Tommy came up slowly. He kissed the middle of her chest again, taking his time on her breasts again, sucking lovingly before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You okay?"

"Please…I…I need you…I need you to make love to me. I need you inside me!" Kimberly pulled his head down and kissed him again and again. Tommy and Kimberly moaned in each other's mouth, as he pressed his hard cock against her soaking wet opening. Tommy groaned when his head found itself inside her. He felt around for the open condom. Kimberly closed her eyes as just the head of his cock was pressed inside her. Kimberly found the condom first. She rolled them again. Kimberly sat up on Tommy. She placed the condom over the head of his penis. She slid the condom slowly down.

"Loose right."

"Yeah, a bit loose at the tip." Kimberly did. Tommy took her hand and licked it. He placed her hand around his cock to allow her to slid him into her. Kimberly slightly quaked above him and moaned. Tommy relaxed and allowed her to adjust to him being inside her. Tommy was a bit above average, and Kimberly was a tiny woman. Kimberly braced her hands on his chest.

* * *

Rocky stood outside the window to the cabin. It had taken a good 8, 10 minutes to walk from their cabin house to Kim's smaller one. 

"No freaking way!"

"What?" Everyone quickly crowded around the window and gasped. Kimberly was above Tommy, riding him fast, as he laid there, holding her hands on his chest before moving to her waist and hip.

"I don't believe it…"

"I don't believe it either…"

"I do! Meant to be remember," Rocky said. Rocky tried to get a better view.

"I knew it would only take a bit of time," Aisha said smiling.

"Let's give them their time alone," Billy said grabbing at everyone.

"Yay! Our happy couple is back together again," Trini said with a smile. Aisha giggled with her and took her hands.

"Boy, come on!" Tanya yelled. Rocky looked back at everyone with a frown.

"Yeah, stop it! You are not watching them make love!"

"Fine, ruin my fun!" Rocky pouted and walked away from the window. They all walked back to the cabin, Trini and Aisha very happy, all a bit happy, well except one, who took another glance back before storming away.

* * *

Kimberly grinded on Tommy's lap hard with each hit. With each upward motion slow and exquisite as it was, she came crashing down on his length with power. Her hands no longer braced on his chest, at his head, for better leverage. Tommy simply held on for the ride of his life. He was in heaven on earth; being with the one he loves the most. Tommy's hands cupped Kim's breasts briefly. Kimberly slightly shook above him, missing his lips. Tommy knew she was close. She was squeezing him so tightly, his name repeatedly escaping her lips. Tommy gripped her hips and backside to force her harder and harder against him. He watched her face. Her hands gripping at the bed beside his head, as he thrusted up repeatedly harder and faster. She bit her bottom lip before…. 

"Tommy!" She came hard. Tommy's eyes rolled back at the sensation of the wave of her bliss came around his still hard cock. He held her down on him completely. Kimberly shook above him, eyes closed, mouth opened. Tommy smiled. He let her breathe against her lips as Kimberly slowly came down and laid there, chest to chest. Tommy thrust up into Kimberly with a quick one. She gasped. Tommy smiled again. He soothed her back with his hands, giving her the time she needed to recover.

"Too much, Beautiful?" Tommy pulled some hair back from her face and finally kissed her. Kimberly opened her eyes.

"Never." Tommy thrusted up again. She gasped and tried to pull away, but Tommy held her.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. But…you didn't come." Tommy rolled them over. He kissed her deeply, they were still connected, Tommy deep inside her. Not easily done, most couples couldn't have stayed together, but of course Kimberly and Tommy weren't most couples. Tommy slowly thrust over and over into Kimberly.

Both moaning, both enjoying every bit of this. "You feel so good, baby. God, you feel so good." Kim's legs wound around his waist, as Tommy's thrusts became harder and harder, nailing her to the bed. Kimberly gasped. He had been making love to her for the better part of 20 minutes. She couldn't take it anymore. Kim's legs lifted higher up on their own accord.

"Oh God Tommy….Tommy…nuhhh…" Tommy lost it as well. "Oh, Tommy!"

"Kiimmm!" Tommy was buried so deep inside her as he emptied himself into the condom. His cock violently twitched with each spurt of cum from him. Tommy collapsed onto Kimberly. After a while, Kimberly finally found the strength to slightly push Tommy up off her. As great as he felt inside her, covering her, he was heavy! Tommy kissed Kimberly on the neck sweetly and summoned the strength to roll off her, but of course he took Kimberly with him. She ended up on his chest, still connected, still connected as only lovers can be. Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," Kimberly said finally. Tommy looked at her. She raised her head with a smile. "I know you were waiting on that from me."

"I was actually. Took you long enough." She reached up and kissed him on the lips. Kimberly laid her head back to his chest. They fell asleep that way.

* * *

It was morning, though there wasn't any sunshine. Not that they cared. Kimberly cupped Tommy's face as his hands roamed her back and ass. Kimberly moaned louder when Tommy gripped her butt, forcing her to straddle his waist. They had made love once, twice already. Both still not sated of one another. Tommy sat them up. Tommy pushed her hair to her back as they looked at each other. Kimberly's arms went around his stomach as she kissed his neck and chin. Tommy held her face this time, as they kissed like crazy again. 

The phone rung, breaking their kiss. Kimberly looked at her cell.

"Don't…"

"I have to." Kimberly hushed him with her finger as she opened it up. "Hello?"

_"Morning Kimberly!" _Kimberly held the phone from her ear at the loud girls.

"Sha, Trini, oh, hi…I…uh…"

_"Forgot to come last night?" _

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to stay in my bed and…" Tommy sucked at her neck causing Kimberly to moan.

_"What was that?" _

"Nothing," Kimberly said quickly trying to shove Tommy away. He wasn't having it. He nibbled on her chin. Kimberly tried to keep her distance. Not easily straddling the man.

_"Well, we were thinking about heading to Keystone today, so get up! We'll be by in an hour!" _

"Actually…I…just want to…" Tommy bit the side of her right breast before grabbing her by the waist and flipping her to the bed. Kimberly gasped.

_"What's wrong?" Trini asked. _

"Nn-nothing! I thought I saw a bug. Look, I just want to stay here today."

_"You can't avoid him the whole trip." _

"Avoid who?"

_"You know who." _

"I'm not avoiding anyone." Tommy kissed Kimberly right on the lips.

_"What, you want to spend all day in your cabin hiding out?" _

"Yes," Tommy said quickly, Kimberly covered his mouth.

_"Who was that?" _

"Who was what? Me of course," Kimberly said laughing. "Who else would be here?"

_"That sounded like…never mind. Look, won't you come?" _

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't…" Tommy kissed her belly causing Kimberly to gasp again. Tommy slid farther down, though she tried to close her legs, he forced them open and blew on her opening with a smile. "Let me call you later!"

_"Wait…" _

"Go, have fun without me! See ya later!"

_"You will come out for dinner, promise!" Trini yelled. _

"Promise!" Kimberly moaned as Tommy licked her opening. She clicked off the phone. Aisha and Trini looked at each other.

_"Definitely making love still." _

_"Definitely." _

* * *

Tommy woke up and kissed Kim's forehead. Both asleep on their stomachs, sheets at their backs. Tommy groaned and rolled to his side. He stroked Kim's naked back. She pouted in her sleep earning another kiss from Tommy. She sighed and fell into a deeper slumber. Tommy got up and went to the bathroom. Kimberly woke just as Tommy returned. She laid on her back, after shoving the sheet off her chest. Tommy groaned at that sight. He got on the bed and pulled the covers up over her chest. 

"Too hot!" Kimberly pushed it down with another pout. Tommy slid on top of Kimberly and kissed her.

"Yes, you are hot." Kimberly smiled. They kissed for a while before Kimberly pulled away.

"Unless you have a hidden condom in your sock, we better stop this."

"Oh right, fuck!" Tommy rolled to his back. Kimberly smiled and laid on his chest. Tommy looked over to the clock. He sat up quickly, causing Kimberly to fall to the bed.

"Ow!"

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Kimberly asked, as Tommy quickly got re-dressed.

"To find some condoms or steal some."

"Steal?" Kimberly laughed as she sat up.

"If I must." Tommy threw on his sweater.

"Don't be too long."

"I won't be, trust me, Beautiful." They kissed passionately before Tommy left. Kimberly bit her lip with a smile. She hugged the pillow and laid back down.

* * *

Tommy knew the store down from the lift would be open since the slopes were open. He was lucky that it was still a bit early, just 8:30, so no one would catch him. Tommy was looking up and down the aisle to make today special, not that it wasn't already. Katherine was looking through the magazines. She couldn't sleep at all last night. Her mind on Kimberly and Tommy. How did they go from fighting to having sex? It didn't make sense. Tommy was a reasonable person. He doesn't jump into anything without thinking it threw. He couldn't have forgiven Kimberly that quickly. Katherine gasped as she saw Tommy shopping. She quickly hid behind a magazine. Tommy pulled down some wines. 

_'He's still wearing the clothes from last night? Great, he didn't leave her place last night.'_ He got some of Kim's favorite things. Katherine saw Tommy looking through the selection of condoms rather intently. Tommy tossed 2 boxes inside his cart.

_'Boxes? Why would he need boxes of…oh perfect, I didn't need to know that.'_ Katherine watched Tommy throw in another box with a huge smile before going to pay for everything. _'Great, so did not need to know they are having that MUCH sex. That much sex is just not probable.' _

"Hey, are those flowers on display for sale?" Tommy asked pulling out his credit card.

"They are fake sir."

"I know, but you see, a girl I know she…well, she just loves flowers and I…"

"For a girl I see. Well for you, I think you can have them for free."

"Thanks man!" Tommy took the bouquet with a smile. Katherine watched Tommy happily leave the store with his 2 bags filled with yummy goodness for Kimberly. She shook her head and threw down the magazine.

* * *

Tommy returned with the 2 bags, a change of clothes and breakfast. He sighed at the sight of Kimberly. She was fast asleep. He had expected her to be awake watching tv, not sleeping still. Tommy tossed a few more logs on the fire, both of them being doing that all night to keep the place warm, not that they wasn't doing the task themselves, but a nice raging fire didn't hurt. 

_'I guess I did wear you out, Beautiful' _Tommy smiled to himself, a bit of proud filled him for that fact. Tommy still felt insatiable. After one taste, one kiss, he just always wanted more of her. Last night after they first time they made love, they took a short nap and kissed for what seemed like hours. Just kissing and caressing each other before making love again. It happened again this morning before they were rudely interrupted by Aisha and Trini's call at 6 this morning. The way their lips just came together over and over and their tongues. Tommy was never the kisser type. Foreplay was a 5- maybe 10 minute affair before the good sex started, but with Kimberly he could have made a night of just kissing her and been satisfied because it was Kimberly. Tommy stripped down to nothing and got back into bed with Kimberly. He kissed her shoulder. Kimberly moaned as he sucked at her neck.

"Wakey, wakey Beautiful."

"Did you bring back breakfast?" Tommy laughed.

"And what if I did, I have something else to give you." Tommy pressed against her backside, he was semi-hard.

"But I'm hungry!" Kimberly raised her head and turned to look at him. Tommy kissed her on the lips. He pulled her over to lay on her back. They looked into each other's eyes. "Gonna feed me like that?"

"Yes." Tommy moved over her and kissed her deeply. Kimberly rubbed Tommy's shoulder and arm as she also rubbed the back of his head.

"I mean food wise." Tommy laughed again. He gave her one final kiss.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" Kimberly asked looking at him get up.

"Must I ask again?"

"Ok, ok!" Kimberly closed her eyes with a smile. Tommy looked back after picking up a bag to see her peaking.

"No peaking Beautiful or you get water."

"Fine!" She sighed and kept her eyes closed this time. Tommy started pulling out plates. He found the tray on the coffee table and started fixing it up for Kimberly. He placed eggs and bacon on 2 plates and a smaller plate with pancakes. Tommy settled 2 glasses of OJ on the sides with the fake flowers in the middle.

"Can I open 'em now?" Kimberly asked as Tommy sat on the bed. He kissed her on the lips. Kimberly opened her eyes. "Oh! Yummy!" She took some juice and drank some first. "Thank you babe! This looks really great."

"And I got strawberry syrup like you love."

"I love you," Kimberly said kissing his cheek. They ate. Kimberly rubbed her stomach after she finished. "I think I ate enough for 3." Tommy cleared the tray.

"I'm glad you liked it." Tommy got back in bed with her. They turned the tv on low after finding a music station and simply held each other.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Kimberly asked, her back to his chest, his arms around her and their fingers interlocked.

"Of course if you want, but then there is the issue of the bathroom, and food, oh, yeah, the daily showering…" Kimberly laughed. She lifted his hand and kissed it.

"I know that." Tommy kissed the side of her head. "But this is so nice."

"Yeah, nice." Tommy kissed Kimberly again. They fell asleep to the soft cracking of the wood in the fire.

* * *

Kisses and moans filled the room yet again. Tommy had made a quick lunch of soup, sandwich with red wine. Kimberly had maybe a bit more wine than Tommy. Kimberly pulled away from Tommy's lips, still holding his face. She bit her bottom lip with a naughty thought in her head. 

"What's that smile for?" Tommy asked.

"Can I taste you?"

"You are drunk."

"I am not!" Kimberly said.

"You had like 4 glasses of wine!"

"3!"

"To my wha, 1 and ½…"

"Can I taste you?" Kimberly asked again.

"See, you are drunk."

"Why?"

"Because any sober woman knows any man wants to be…suck….tasted." Kimberly kissed him and moved down his chest. She licked her way down his body. Shivers ran down him as her tongue ran across his stomach. She bit his stomach, causing Tommy to slightly flinch up. He propped himself up on his elbows, but quickly fell to his back, as her mouth lowered down on him. It was almost too much.

"Oh Tommy…" He moaned as she let him slid from her mouth before quickly engulfing him again. A low groan escaped him as she wrapped her hand around him. She licked from his balls up to his head. Tommy gripped the bed sheets. His hips began to thrust up into her mouth slightly. She took him over and over in her mouth. Kimberly loved the way her moans vibrated around his hard cock. Kimberly sucked on the head. Tommy gasped.

"Oh Kim…" Kimberly could taste his pre-cum. She ran her finger across the opening.

"You taste good."

"Torture Kimberly…complete, utter…" Kimberly swallowed him whole again. "Damn!" She began to suck him harder, sucking as much of him as she could, while her hands stroked up. His breathing became shallow, Kimberly knew he was close.

Kimberly stopped sucking him and sat up between his spread legs.

"Wha…" Tommy looked at her.

"I would rather have you inside me." Tommy groaned. _'This woman!'_ His mind roared.

"You are far too dangerous with a mouth like that," Tommy said sitting up. "And now I must punish you for stopping."

"Do your worst." Kimberly smiled. She giggled as Tommy pulled her forward and laid her to the bed. Tommy kissed her breast, taking it into his mouth before he kissed her on the lips. Kimberly's fingers entwined into his hair. Tommy shifted deeper into her body. Kimberly raised one leg around his waist. Tommy's hand searched for a condom. Kimberly waited a few moments for him to put the condom on before they resumed the heavy kissing. The phone rang. Kimberly and Tommy moaned.

"Don't!"

"If I don't, they'll come over and…" Tommy kissed her before she could finish. Kimberly grabbed her cell phone. She pulled Tommy's face into her neck. "Hello!"

_"Hello to you too missy! Where are you?" _

_"Still in bed?"_

"Actually…" Tommy sucked at her neck. "Yes…"

"Hang up!"

"Shh!"

_"Shh? Shhh to who?" _

"Nothing. Look, I'm sorry I'm just tired and…" Kimberly moaned as Tommy thrusted completely inside her.

_"What was that?"_  
"Nothing!"

_"Girlfriend you okay, you sound flushed." Aisha smiled at Trini. She shook her head._ Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips.

"I'm fine, fine…" Tommy kissed her again. "I'm so good."

_"Well, anyways….we're going over the guys for a late dinner after snowboarding. Rocky is making his special tacos you love so much in like 2 hours!"_ Tommy raised Kim's legs quickly around him as thrusted into her again.

"Yes!"

_"Good." _

_"I knew you loved 'em tacos."_

"Right. Oh! Oh, tacos, yeah sounds great."

_"Wanna go snowboarding now?" _

"Yes! I mean no! I can't, can't do that now."

_"Why not?"  
__"Got someone, I mean something better to do?" _

"Yes!" Kimberly moaned. "No, no, of course not! Don't be silly Trini. I just feel like lying in my bed, maybe watching…a movie…and…and oh…"

_"Avoid long-hair." _

"Yes! I mean, no, why would…oh god…"

_"Well, you don't sound good, so maybe we should come over and…" _

"NO! I am fine! I'm fine! I'll be there for dinner, promise."

_"Okay." _

_"Great, see ya at 7, bye."_

_"Bye!"_ Kimberly closed her cell phone quickly only to be kissed by Tommy immediately.

"That was so bad!"

"But it feels so good, Beautiful."

"Yes it does."

* * *

_"They were so doing it!" _

_"So having sex still," Trini said. "Let's call them back." _

_"Why?" _

_"We forgot to ask her about Tommy." _

_"Oh right." Aisha smiled and dialed the number. _Kimberly cried out in pleasure than annoyance when her cellie went off again. She opened it. Tommy groaned.

"What?!"

_"Wow, what's got your panties in a bunch?" _

"Nothing, I just…sorry."

_"Have you seen Tommy?" _

"What? Why would I…why would you ask if I've seen Tommy?"

_"No reason! He was supposed to go and talk to you last night, plus he never came home." _

"Well he, well he hasn't stopped by here if that's what you are wondering, Sha."

_"Oh," Trini said. Aisha covered her mouth with laughter. _

_"Well, see ya later then girl!" _

_"Knowing Tommy, he's probably off with a girl."_

"Why, why would you think that?" Kimberly asked holding Tommy still.

_"Well, the way Jason made it seem like, he wasn't happy sleeping alone, so he…"_

"Well, whatever, the good part of the movie is coming."

_"Oh okay. Bye, see ya later."_

_"Bye girl!" _

"Bye." Kimberly closed her phone and looked at Tommy. "Should we have told them that…?"

"No." Tommy kissed her again. They finished making love.

* * *

About a half past 6, Kimberly woke up. Tommy was asleep on his back with Kim's head on his chest. She yawned and rubbed his chest. Kimberly sat up and stretched. Her arms high above her head. Tommy woke up to her moan. He took her arm and pulled her back to him. 

"Don't go." Kimberly smiled and laid back to his chest with her hands on top of his chest.

"We must or they will not stop and come to get me, and find us." They kissed. Kimberly walked to the bathroom. "Aren't you joining me?"

"Nah, I would much rather stay warm in this bed."

"What about the others?" Kimberly turned on the shower. She stepped inside. "Won't the worry if you don't show up tonight?"

"Nah."

"But you have been missing a full day now. They might worry you lost your way down a mountain." Tommy got out the bed and came inside the bathroom.

"Nah, I know this resort. I'll turn up tomorrow."

"But what will they think?" Kimberly shouted back.

"I'll just make up some story about wanting some alone time." Tommy got into the shower. They kissed. Kimberly wrapped her arms around him.

"We don't have time, handsome."

"Oh, there is always time for us." Tommy lifted her up with a kiss.

* * *

"I think we should just tell them, Tommy you know, get it over with," Kimberly said with a towel wrapped around her head. 

"Why?" Tommy asked wiping his back and chest before wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Why not?"

"It's more fun like this, Kim. We don't have to answer their stupid questions, we don't have to listen to what they think or feel…"

"But what…what about…"

"Come on. We can tell them later."

"Later?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, it's better this way."

"Better? Better for who?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, how can you not want to tell our friends?" Kimberly asked rather annoyed.

"We will! Just not now, Beautiful."

"Don't Beautiful me! Why can't we…are you ashamed of me?"

"Ashamed…of course I'm not!" Tommy took her shoulders for her to look him in the eyes. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know, but not telling our friends…"

"I just think this way is better. More fun if it's a secret."

"Secret! I don't want this to be a secret amongst our friends!"

"Why don't you?"

"Why? Why! These are our friends!"

"Why are you so keen into sharing our business with them?" Tommy fired back.

"They are our friends!" They fought and fought until Kimberly simply had an enough. She dressed quickly, not waiting on Tommy.

"Kim…Kim!"

"Don't talk to me!" She slammed the door in his face. Tommy punched the door in anger.

* * *

Aisha saw Kimberly walking up. She opened the door smiling. 

"Well, hello, hello!"

"Yeah, whatever. I need a drink," Kimberly said immediately. Aisha looked at Trini as Kimberly tossed her jacket aside after she walked in. Everyone looked at each other after Kimberly.

"Something wrong?" Trini asked.

"No, why should there be?"

"Well, no, of course."

"Shouldn't you be all happy and…" Aisha stopped at Kim's face.

"And what? Can I get something to drink like now?" Everyone could tell Kimberly was not in the mood to be asking for things twice.

"Oh sure!" Jason jumped over to the blender where Zack was handing out drinks.

"Frozen Margaritas, strawberry or regular?" Zack asked. Kimberly looked at him. "Strawberry of course." Zack pulled out another large glass and poured some into it quickly.

"Rocky also made limeade jello shots with tequila."

"Yeah, they are ready…" Rocky held up the 2 trays with a smile. Kimberly took 2 cups and drank down the jello back to back. "To try."

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"Why do you guys keep asking that? I am fine! I just wanted something to drink. Can we just all handle that?"

"Of course babe," Rocky said handing over another shot.

"Thanks." Kimberly took it.

"Good?" Rocky asked.

"Surprising yeah. How's the food coming?"

"The meat is still finishing on the grill, got skirt steak, chicken and shrimp for the tacos, rice with black beans, avocado salad and yucca."

"Sounds great. Can I help with anything?" Kimberly asked.

"Nah, I got this."

"Uh, we're playing 90's Trivial Pursuit DVD if you wanna join," Zack said.

"Oh, ok." She sat down on the empty sofa chair.

"Uh don't sit there!" Jason said quickly.

"And, why not?"

"That's well…" Rocky looked around for help.

"That's kind of You-Know-Who's chair," Adam said.

"And…"

"And, Tommy is funny about that chair. It's kind of his chair," Jason said.

"Well, is he here?"

"No, but…"

"Then what's the problem?" Everyone backed off any more discussion of that.

* * *

They all sat around the table waiting on dinner. Aisha and Trini were in the kitchen finding more forks. 

"Could she was pretending to be mad at Tommy to throw us off?"

"I don't know," Aisha whispered back Trini. "It seems all too real to be... faking." Rocky brought out the huge tray of sizzling meats. Kimberly had taken her 4th jello shot. Tommy walked into the cabin house.

"Wow, bro! Nice to see you finally come home!"

"Yeah whatever." Tommy took off his jacket.

"You changed? When did you come and change?" Zack asked.

"A while ago. Something smells great, tacos?"

"Yeah, how did you.." Aisha looked at Kimberly. She drank her Margarita not looking at Tommy.

"Grande Mexican Taco Supreme Night, Rocky style, how did you know?" Rocky asked.

"Lucky guess."

"Well pull up a chair." They started eating dinner. Kimberly and Tommy barely acknowledged one another as they sat across from each other.

"So, um, where did you go?" Katherine asked filling up a glass of Margarita for him.

"Nowhere." Tommy pulled a flour tortilla from the plate.

"Nowhere? You've been gone an entire day," Jason said with a smile.

"Yeah, where did you…"

"I said nowhere!" Tommy yelled.

"Okay, ok bro! I believe you."

"Good." Tommy loaded some chicken on his plate with peppers and onions. Kimberly kept her eyes low, though Aisha could see a bit of anger in them as well.

* * *

Halfway through dinner, Tommy saw that Kim's glass was almost empty. He picked up the fresh blender with another batch of strawberry Margarita and went to pour it into her glass. Kimberly was quick and pulled her glass away. 

"Did I ask for more?"

"I…didn't think…"

"Think it matters? What a surprise," Kimberly said. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Tommy filled his glass instead.

"As a matter of fact, I think I will have more, I mean if that's okay with you." Kimberly snatched up the blender and poured herself more.

"Whatever you want princess."

"Of course, whatever I want. Hell, why don't I just finish the whole fucking thing!"

"Whatever." Everyone went quiet. Aisha and Trini made up an excuse to go into the kitchen.

"Okay, that is not an act, right?"

"I don't know. I mean, my…our girl is good, but not that good. She genuinely angry at Tommy about something."

"I wonder what happened?"

"I hope it's not too serious, they were just back together." Aisha and Trini brought out the flan they made earlier, knowing it was Tommy and Kimberly's favorite dessert. Plus, they knew Rocky was making a Mexican dinner, so what always go great with Mexican food? Flan.

* * *

After dinner, everyone started piling into the living room to finish the DVD game on full stomachs. Kimberly went and took her same seat. 

"That's my chair," Tommy said.

"Uh, is your name on it?"

"Well no, but it's common knowledge that…"

"Well since your name is not on it as you said, then it's common knowledge not to just be your chair," Kimberly said.

"Will you come into my room for a moment?" Tommy asked quickly.

"Fine." Kimberly put her glass down and got up. She followed Tommy into his bed. He closed the door behind him. The fighting started almost immediately.

"What the hell is that?" Jason asked.

"I thought 2 people fucking should be a bit more happier, right?" Rocky asked. Aisha hit him. "OW!"

"Of course 2 people having sex shouldn't be that angry at each other! But obviously something happened!" Everyone tried to listen in through the door.

* * *

"Are you purposely trying to start a fight with me in front of everyone?" Tommy yelled at Kimberly. "Because you're acting stupid!" 

"Me, stupid?! You are the asshole here that doesn't want to tell our friends about us!"

"I said we could to wait! Why can't we wait?" Tommy fired back.

"Because it's stupid, stupid!"

"Fine! You wanna go out and tell them now!"

"Tell them what?"

"We're together! Go! I won't stop you!"

"Are we really together now, Tommy! Because right now I can't stand to be around you without thinking you are ashamed of me and that's why you want to keep this a secret!"

"Why would I be ashamed of you?" Tommy took her shoulders.

"Well, we all know how much more prettier Katherine…"

"Katherine, this cannot be about her! I never slept with her, I never loved her like I…"

"Well, maybe you are ashamed of how I am in bed, I mean, I'm probably not like any other girls..."

"There has been only 2 other girls and you are far better than the both of them times a 100!"

"Then why did you want to keep this a secret!"

"Fine, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that…"

"You just don't understand!"

"I made a mistake, let's just forget it and move on!"

"I just don't get it Tommy! I wanted to shout from the roof, for everyone to know and you, you wanted to keep us a secret."

* * *

Everyone looked up as the door opened with Kimberly yelling at Tommy still. 

"How dare you!" Tommy went to grab her, when she pulled away. She took her glass to throw her drink into his face, when Tommy stepped back and the glass slipped from her hand. It flew into the fireplace, and with all the tequila mixed in, caused an eruption of fire right at Tommy. Everyone gasped and jumped back and Kimberly let out a gasp scream of fear for Tommy. Tommy flew down to the ground away from the high flame. He jumped up, eyes burning at Kimberly.

"You could have burned me!"

"It was an accident!"

"That is the second time you tried to burn me!"

"Guys.."

"Oh, I said I was sorry about the damn coffee! It was an accident! Why can't you ever forgive me?!" Kimberly yelled.

"You could have burned me again!"

"Oh, I don't give a damn about burning you!"

"See! You don't care that you could have hurt me!" Tommy yelled.

"Guys…"

"Shut up!" Kimberly and Tommy yelled at their friends.

"I just don't get why you always want to hurt me!"

"Hurt you? Oh, but I already know the perfect way to hurt you. I'll just write you another letter." Everyone gasped. Kimberly smiled at Tommy. Tommy's face was drained of color. He charged at Kimberly. Kimberly fell back away from him with a loud gasp. Adam and Jason quickly jumped to intercept Tommy. They felt he had intentions of hurting Kimberly, badly. Kimberly looked at Tommy. His arms being held by Jason and Adam. Tommy shoved them off him. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. Kimberly grabbed her coat and ran out.

"Kimberly…."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tommy looked at the door that slammed after Kimberly left. "I hope you weren't…" Tommy walked towards his room.

"Wait, bro where are you…" Tommy slammed the door behind him.

"He wasn't going to…"

"Wha…smack her? NO!"

"It could all have been an act," Jason said.

"An act? No way! Tommy looked like he wanted to knock Kimberly into next week for that," Rocky said.

"I think he was," Katherine said.

"Then you obviously don't know Tommy," Trini said. Katherine looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Tommy would _never_ hit a woman, no matter how angry or upset with her he as. Hell, if a woman was attacking Tommy, he would much rather take it, than fight back."

"Of course, I know Tommy would never hit a woman! Especially…though Kimberly…"

"Needed one? Who the hell are you? You don't even know what happened between them?!"

"I know one minute they were sleeping together and now they hate each other."

"They could never hate each other," Aisha said.

"Hey, Tommy's my friend…and I just…"

"He is all of our friend! And so is Kimberly! She made a mistake years ago that he forgave or they wouldn't have slept together. Whatever this is, whatever has happened now is not just her fault," Trini said.

"And how can you be so sure?" Adam asked.

"Because it's the truth! They love each other, but both are too damn stubborn for their own good."

"Oh if that's love than…" Katherine stopped.

"If Tommy paid 1/8th of attention he does to Kimberly you would take it."

"I am not waiting on Tommy!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Ladies, this is not helping!" Jason held Trini's arm to calm her down, but Trini pulled away.

"That's why it sickens you so much to know that she slept with him, even though they don't 'love' each other in your eyes. She will always be the one in his eyes, and you, you are just a friend." Katherine looked at Trini as if she wanted to cry.

"I don't need this from the likes of you. I have known Tommy just as long and gotten a lot closer to him than any of you. I'm gonna go see how my friend is doing." Katherine walked to the door.

"Yeah, go see how our friend is doing. See if he's waiting for you." Katherine opened the door.

"He's gone!"

"What?" Zack asked.

"He's not here!" The window in his bedroom was opened.

"I told you," Trini said. "He's gone to where he belongs."

* * *

_Where he belongs? Where exactly does Tommy belong? _


	3. We're Getting Married Tomorrow, Huh?

**Chapter 3 : We're Getting Married Tomorrow! Huh?**

Tommy found Kimberly kicking at her door after she dropped her keys. She groaned bending down to get them. She had tears in her eyes, running the whole way here. Kimberly couldn't get the damn key into the door. Tommy's hand settled her shaking hand and pushed the key into the lock. They turned it together. Everyone rushed to the cabin to find the couple still arguing. Kimberly all of sudden started pounding on Tommy's chest.

"You don't think I feel pain! Feel that!" Kimberly hit him again. "That is what I felt everyday without you!"

"Pain you caused mind you!"

"All was forgiven I thought!"

"It was, is! I love you and all you want to do…"

"I never wanted to hurt you! I am so sorry about that damn letter, the damn coffee and…" Tommy tried to hush her, but Kimberly couldn't. "I am so sorry about everything…so sorry…I…" Kimberly had tears rolling down her face as she looked at him. "But you…were you really going to hit me?" Kimberly gasped and fell back slightly again. Tommy grabbed her quickly and pulled her into his arms, into a tight hug.

"What? Of course not! I love you!" They held each other tears rolling their each of their eyes. Tommy held Kimberly as tight as possible without hurting her. He never wanted to let go. Kimberly cried in his arms, but felt as she always felt even years later, safe and loved. "What you said hurt me so much, but all I was going to do was take you in my arms and hold you tight. I could, would never hit you. I love you! You have to believe that. You have to trust me." Tommy cupped her face. She looked at him and nodded. Tommy sighed and kissed her on the lips. They hugged again.

"I guess they made up," Jason said.

"I guess so."

"Let's go guys. I am like 4 spaces away from victory!" Everyone groaned and followed Zack. Rocky stayed there at the window. Tommy pulled Kim's jacket off while kicking off his boots without letting go of her lips as she worked on his pants.

"Wait, shouldn't we stay a while and…make sure that…" Tommy's sweater tossed aside along with Kim's top and sweater.

"Boy, bring your Mexican ass on. You are not watching them have sex again!"

"Free porn." Tommy held Kim's face as they kissed their way to the bedroom, as she worked on her pants and boots. Kimberly tore Tommy's white tank from his body.

"Nasty!" Aisha said shoving Rocky ahead.

"What? Kim had a great body and nice ass!"

"Just wait until I tell Tommy you said that," Trini said.

"Oh please don't! He'll have my head!"

* * *

Tommy laid on Kim's chest as they basked in each other's after making love. 

"Why do you think we really broke up?"

"I don't know."

"I just….I know the letter was…I never meant to hurt you, but I thought…I was just so scared and…"

"Alone."

"Yeah, without you was…the third time in my life I have known what it was like without you in my life and I…"

"You made a mistake, but I made an even bigger one by not letting that letter, by letting that letter linger longer than it should have. Too long. I should have forgiven you years ago and…" Kimberly kissed him.

"I guess I can forgive you too tiger."

"Oh! Is that right! You tried to burn me twice!" Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, well both accidents, I swear." Tommy laughed with her shifting up. He kissed her chest first before on the lips softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I have to say this, I have to wonder if this is just because we are here now, I mean…is this for-…"

"Ever? I would hope so," Tommy said kissing her on the lips. "Because I have given you my very best ever loving making skills this past night and day and…"

"Very best?"

"And I only hope to continue in the future for many…" He kissed her. "Many…" Another kiss. "Many…many years to come from now." Kimberly laughed.

"Me too." They kissed again. "I love you Tommy Oliver. Only you, handsome."

"I love you too Kimberly Hart-Oliver."

"Oliver?"

"Just seeing how it sounds." Kimberly laughed.

"I think it sounds wonderful." She held his face and kissed passionately.

* * *

They stayed quiet for a bit after that. Tommy was facing her. Kimberly was stroking his hand on her stomach, caressing her stomach. He was on his side, as she lay on her back. 

"What is it, Beautiful?" She looked at him, tearing her eyes from the ceiling finally. She shook her head with a smile. Tommy kissed her nose.

"Nothing."

"I know your 'nothing' face. Come on, tell me! Did that Oliver thing scare you?"

"No! I love you, and you love me…"

"Right, and…"

"How much do you love me?" Kimberly asked.

"More than anything."

"How long will you love me?" Kimberly asked still serious looking at him.

"Always and forever." She smiled. Kimberly bit her bottom lip. Tommy knew she was about to say or ask something serious.

"Marry me."

"What?" Tommy choked a bit.

"I'm asking you to marry me."

"Wait, wait, isn't that my question for you?"

"Yeah, but I thought I would put it on the table first. Like I was the one to put us on the table first…"

"I was going to ask you out that day, stuff just got into the way."

"You were so nervous, I thought you might puke."

"I almost thought that too." They both laughed.

"Marry me."

"Of course I want us to get married and…"

"Great! Let's do it!"

"What, now? You mean, now!"

"Not now!"

"Oh!" Tommy laughed. "Because I thought you meant like right now."

"No, tomorrow," Kimberly said smiling. Tommy choked again.

"Tomorrow!" Kimberly patted his back with a laugh.

"Yes, tomorrow, Tommy. Why not?"

"Uh, my parents, your parents! My mother would kill me! Your mother would die if you got married without her! Your father would KILL me if I married his babygirl without his knowing blessing! Our families and friends would be so upset if we did get married without them and…"

"Most of our friends are here! In fact, our closest ever friends are here with us!"

"We can't, Beautiful."

"Why not?"

"We just can't possibly get married tomorrow."

"And I ask again, why not? I don't want to wait a year from now for a perfect wedding that I don't need! Or 6 months either! I love you, I love you so much and I just don't think we should have to wait. We have waited, and we have lost so much, so many years and I…" Tommy kissed her as she had tears in her eyes. He smiled wiped away some tears. Kimberly sniffed.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Kimberly smiled.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes! We can, we should get married as soon as it is possible. Tomorrow, if it can be done." Kimberly giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh! I am so excited!"

"But you have to promise me something."

"Anything! What?" Kimberly kissed him again and again. Tommy pulled away after kissing her cheek. They looked at each other. "I promise I'll do anything you ask."

"You have to tell our parents."

"What? No!" Kimberly yelled.

"Hey, if we do this, you are the one to tell them."

"Draw straws?"

* * *

Zack looked up from cleaning the pot of the last game of poker against the girls with a smile, as the laughing couple came inside the cabin house. Kimberly had her jacket wrapped around Tommy, since he left his here. 

"What's going on with you two?"

"We're getting married!" Kimberly yelled. Everyone gasped.

"What?"

"I think the correct thing to say is, Congratulations!" Tommy said.

"Right, congratulations!" Everyone went to couple for hugs.

"When is this happening?" Katherine asked hesitantly after pulling from Tommy.

"Tomorrow," Tommy said. Everyone gasped again, much louder. "Where's the phone book?" Tommy went to search around the place.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, tomorrow! We are getting married tomorrow as soon as I find a damn chapel."

"Why so soon?" Katherine asked.

"Why not?" Kimberly asked.

"Because it's so soon," Katherine stressed again.

"Tommy and I love each other."

"Yeah, and we don't want to wait another second. Where is that damn yellow pages book?" Tommy threw a pillow aside as he checked beneath the coffee table.

"Third drawer in the kitchen," Billy said.

"Thanks, Billy!" Tommy rushed into the kitchen. Kimberly was hugging Trini and Aisha.

"This is a joke right?" Aisha asked.

"NO! We're getting married, guys, honestly! Aren't you all happy for us? Isn't this what you guys always wanted?"

"Yeah, like a year from now," Jason said.

"Billy! It's not there!"

"You were the last one with it," Zack said.

"Why aren't you guys happy for us?" Tommy asked coming from the kitchen.

"We are happy that you two are together, but…"

"Marriage!" Katherine said. "I don't, don't understand…"

"What's there to understand, Katherine," Kimberly asked. "Tommy and I love each other. We're getting married tomorrow. What's wrong with that?"

"It's too soon!" Jason and Katherine said together.

"Look, I don't care if you guys aren't happy for us, like good friends should be! We're getting married tomorrow! This is our life, our decision! We love each other and we only need 2 of you to be on board of this as our witnesses. So which 2 of you are with us?" Tommy asked looking around.

"Bro, we are all with you two, but..."

"Not buts! Are you guys with us?" Everyone looked around.

"I'm with you."

"Me too." Everyone nodded.

"We're with you bro."

"Good."

"Great, then congratulate us properly! We're getting married!" Kimberly said with a huge smile. Jason went over and hugged Kimberly first again after a sigh. "Thank you." Everyone slowly followed.

"Oh! Right! Stupid me! I had the book last for the snow reports number." Tommy went into his bedroom. Katherine followed behind him as the rest congratulated Kimberly.

"This is just some misunderstanding, right?"

"Huh?" Tommy asked throwing aside his covers.

"You two aren't serious, right?" Katherine said.

"Of course we are Kat! We're getting married tomorrow."

"But why?"

"I love her, Kat."

"2 days ago, I recall you telling me how much you couldn't wait for this trip to end so you could get as far away from her as possible."

"But that was before…"

"Tommy, one doesn't go from, from hating to a person just hours ago! To, to...to bloody marriage!"

"I could never hate Kimberly. Never. I guess after all these years, I just… I never stopped loving her…"

"But…"

"Just expressing it. I tried to push those feelings that love into the back of my mind to forget her but I never did, never could. I tried to be so angry with her; I tried everything to forget her, Kat. I moved on, I dated others, but I never could let her go. Some thing about her, some thing about us just always felt right even after all that had happened. I feel love when I kiss her, when I hold her, my heart beat like nothing in this world could ever make beat that way. I have loved her from the first moment I looked into her eyes. I never loved anyone else since and no one could compare to us, and to our love. I was a fool to try…" Tommy laughed. "To think I could find another woman because my heart, my body, my soul belongs to Kimberly. And us getting married, is just the way we were fated to always be. It was meant for us to be together forever. Duclea was right. The falcon and the crane eternally soar as one spirit." Katherine had tears in her eyes, as Tommy stood there smiling. Tommy saw her and laughed. "Come on, Kat. Save those tears for the wedding." Tommy held her shoulders. "Trust me, you'll need 'em there."

"No, what you just said, I mean…after all these years I always wanted…" Katherine laughed. "This is crazy, but I truly see how much you love her."

"More than anything."

"Then I won't say another word against it. I will do my very best to help you, and Kimberly, with whatever you guys needs."

"Thanks Katherine." Tommy hugged her. Kimberly came into the room.

"Did you find the book?" Kimberly asked.

"Right! The book."

"We have so much to do, handsome! We're in for a long night."

"As long as I am with you." Kimberly smiled. Tommy found the book and followed Kimberly after taking her hand.

* * *

Kimberly groaned as she closed the top to her laptop. 

"Damn it."

"What?" Tommy asked as he left his 5th message with a chapel. Since it was well past midnight, there wasn't any chapel opens this late in this area. Tommy was just requesting times for a wedding ceremony. If only they were in Vegas instead of Colorado for this trip.

"Trini was right."

"Uh oh."

"We do need a marriage license to validate our wedding."

"We can get one tomorrow morning."

"When? After the hair or shopping for my dress and the fitting to your tux."

"Whenever!" Tommy pulled her to his lap.

"I just don't remember a wedding being this complicated."

"It never seems that way until you are the one getting married."

"I just wish we could just stand before a priest and say I do and that be all."

"Me too. Especially after you go shopping."

"I don't need a fancy smancy white wedding dress, besides there are only 2 bouquets in this area," Kimberly said.

"White? Wait, you still plan on wearing white after we…"

"Hey!" Kimberly twisted his nipple hard.

"Ow!" Tommy rubbed his nipple to soothe some of the pain.

"I am allowed to wear white, this is my first…"

"And last."

"And only wedding, so of course I can still wear white though…" Kimberly kissed him. "We have…" They kissed again. "Celebrated our honeymoon." Tommy kissed her again.

"I think a white tux would work on me too."

"It was my favorite color on you."

"More than red?"

"I never saw you but briefly in red!"

"More than green."

"Green was so new sexy, and mysterious Tommy, but…"

"Oh, so I'm not sexy in white?"

"Oh, you are drop-dead sexy in white. Way more than green."

"Good." They kissed again. "Let's go to bed."

"Always trying to get some."

"Better believe it, Beautiful. Always and forever." Tommy carried Kimberly the short steps from the living room to the bedroom. "I love you."

"I love you too tiger."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly woke to hear a constant banging at the door. Trini and Aisha were pounding to the wake the couple from their deep slumber. Kimberly mumbled as Tommy sat up. 

"What the fuck…" Tommy opened the door after sliding on some boxers, the cold air caused him to step back from the door. Kimberly came from the bedroom wrapping her robe around her body.

"Who is it?"

"Morning soon-to-be husband and wife! It's almost 7!"

"And?"

"And?!"

"Well, any calls?" Aisha asked with everyone following inside the cabin.

"No!" Kimberly said wiping her eyes. "Besides we just got to bed like 2 hours ago."

"Well, you two have like the rest of your lives to be fucking…"

"Hey!" Tommy and Kimberly said together.

"We were planning our wedding," Kimberly said.

"Right."

"We were! I went online most of the night looking at the wedding dresses, and Tommy even did a mock tuxedo."

"You find a dress at the bouquet?"

"Not exactly."

"Why not?" Tanya asked.

"I can't choose a dress online! I have to actually touch it, try it on, get a feel of it first before I can truly decide on it."

"But you have a style or type of dress you like right?" Aisha asked.

"No."

"We don't have much time for you to…"

"I know! Look, we know we have a lot to do if we plan on doing this right and tonight."

"Good. Then meet us in 10 minutes for breakfast. Have all your calls forwarded to your cell phones and…"

"We know."

"Already done," Tommy said.

"Great, see ya in like 15 minutes." Everyone started leaving the cabin for them to get ready. Kimberly and Tommy sighed. Tommy pulled Kimberly to the bedroom where they fell on the bed kissing.

"Your friends."

"Oh, my friends now," Tommy said holding her in a hug.

"10 minutes!" Aisha and Trini screamed, causing the two to jump from the bed.

"We're coming gosh!"

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly separated after breakfast once they went down to the County Clerk's office with all their identifications required for their marriage license since they weren't Colorado residents Kimberly thought it might been hard, but it wasn't. With their IDs, SS cards, plus it was only a 10-dollar fee! Rocky even joked maybe he should just get the license and fill in the girl's name later. Everyone shook their heads. 

"And who would want to marry you?" Aisha said, causing everyone to laugh hard.

"You."

"Keep dreaming babe."

"You want me, you always have," Rocky said cocky standing before Aisha.

"And what delusional world are you living in?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"The one where everyone wants me." Everyone laughed.

"Come on, Rocko. We have things to do," Kimberly said, holding Tommy's hand. "And that world only exists when a girl is drunk." Kimberly pointed at Aisha.

"Hey!" Aisha yelled. "I blame the Black Haus!"

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy both had jobs to do, the guys their tuxedos, rings, a place after the wedding to eat, which was easy and of course, the photographer for the ceremony and reception. Kimberly and the girls just had to get their dresses and whatever else it takes for the women to look their best for the wedding, that means hair, nails, make-up, whatever. The chapel had an opening for their wedding at 6pm tonight. 

Tommy decided to go to the jewelry store before the tuxedo place. Adam was holding the video camera to try and capture every moment of together; Tanya carried the other one for the ladies. Since the guys had time, the tuxedo place wouldn't open until 9, it was only 8:15. Tommy had tried a jewelry store already, but nothing caught his eyes yet. Kimberly had told him, not to worry about any engagement ring, she just wanted the bands, because that's all that mattered now, but Tommy always forgets to follow instructions especially when it was for Kimberly and making things extra out of the ordinary for her. Tommy walked up and down the glasses of the engagement rings. He had already chosen the perfect wedding bands, 14k gold 3mm for Kimberly and 4mm for himself, but now his task was just for Kimberly. Tommy knew this wedding would put him into debt, not that he cared. This was about marrying the woman he loves, money would be on their minds after the wedding and honeymoon, besides, Tommy had funds saved up since high school, and he got a full scholarship for college. Tommy pointed out like 10 rings to choose from.

"Dude, this ring is like 6 thousand dollars!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what?" Jason asked.

"That's like my car," Rocky said holding the ring in his hand. He lifted it up and down in his open hand. "Wow."

"Bro, that's a lot of money."

"Nothing is too much for Kimberly."

"But she said all was needed was the gold bands," Billy said.

"Yeah, well, a bride can't be married without the engagement ring."

"But a bride never wears the engagement ring at the wedding," Adam said. "She always takes it off for the wedding and puts it back on later. Why not just wait until later, Tommy?"

"How you guys feel about this ring?"

"It's huge!"

"It's 2 Ct," Billy said after examining the ring.

"See! 2 Ct. is huge! Have you seen our Kimberly, it will weigh her hand down!" Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tommy looked around. "Hey, Kimberly was born in February…."

"Yeah, why?" Tommy smiled and went to the guy in charge. "May I see your February birthstones."

"Right away sir." Tommy looked at them. He lifted up one.

"Would you possibly say this can be a engagement ring?"

"I believe that ring in particular sir, is one of its kind because of its diamonds and stone." Tommy smiled. Kimberly was one of a kind to him.

"I'll take this one." It was a diamond and pink amethyst engagement ring with a princess cut stone. All the guys shook their heads.

"He's going to be so broke!" Rocky muttered. Adam hit him on the arm.

* * *

Aisha sighed as Kimberly screamed again before coming out. Tanya was modeling her dress in front of the camera with Katherine. Tanya quickly picked up the camera as Kimberly was coming out. 

"What is wrong with this dress now?"

"I don't like this red slash thing, like a child's bow!" Kimberly yelled back as she immediately turned and went back into the dressing room.

"You can take it off," Trini said. Kimberly was just in a simple satin white strapless gown with red bow slash.

"Plus, I feel so short in it!"

"You are short," Katherine and Trini yelled back.

"Not funny ladies!" Kimberly tossed that wedding dress aside. She came out shortly after in white beaded Shiffli lace over satin princess line gown and semi-cathedral train.

"Wow, that one looks great!"

"Too much lace!" Kimberly lifted up the dress and went back inside. "Maybe it's the too much white!"

"Now you don't want to wear white?" Aisha asked. Trini groaned. It had taken 20 minutes, just to get Kimberly to choose her color, at first she definitely wanted white, then she saw the creams and ivory dresses and was torn. They had been trying on dress after dress for the past 40 minutes, but nothing seemed to work for Kimberly.

"Maybe, toss me a few of those creams and ivory dresses."

"Alright." Trini and Aisha grabbed the separate pile of dresses and placed them inside the dressing room. Kimberly came out in a simple cream color strapless gown with gathered skirt. Kimberly groaned at the sight of the girls' faces.

"Ugh!"

"What? We didn't say anything!"

"That's the point! I want mouths dropped, gasps, not just faces!" Kimberly picked up the skirt and went back inside the room, after slamming the door.

"She is driving me insane," Aisha muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Well it's true!" Aisha yelled back. "You're driving us insane!"

"You all are driving me insane! How do you think I feel not being able to pick a gown out of the hundreds of gowns here!" Kimberly came out in a white embroidered lace, crystal and pearl beading net spaghetti strap gown with trumpet skirt.

"Oh, I like that one."

"Oh yeah, me too! I just _love_ looking like I am going to a wedding during my grandmother's time!" Kimberly pushed the doors back and went back inside.

"It wasn't that bad. I picked that one," Trini said. Aisha and Tanya looked at her. "What, I thought it was a classic."

"Yeah, classily old!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, and I hate that dress Trini. Too many layers for a 1-shoulder dress and you look like a human size red tomato!"

"Wait, you picked it!"

"Yeah, and now I say take it off!"

"Thank goodness," Trini said, happy to get out that dress. Kimberly had each girl in a bridesmaid's maid she picked out. She couldn't decide which one to pick from the 8 dresses, so made each lady put on one dress to see how it looks. Kimberly came out in a strapless gown, top bust with embroidered lace, crystal and pearl beading, rose at the hip with gathered skirt. She sighed.

"That one is nice."

"Nice? I don't want nice, it's my wedding! Besides, this rose shit on the hip is so lame!" Kimberly went back inside the dressing room with another scream.

"And I don't know about that length on that teal dress Sha. It looks great on you because you're short, but I worry what it will look like on Katherine or Trini, even Tanya."

"Hey, I'm not that short!"

"Yes you are! I'm taller than you!"

"Because of your shoes!"

"Fine, I don't like the color then."

"Fine!" Aisha had grown a bit accustomed to the teal Chiffon dress with back tail. She reluctantly went to change.

"And I definitely don't like that pink on you, Katherine. Too fancy and too weddinglike."

"Well, this is a wedding," Katherine said.

"Besides, if I can't wear pink, no one will."

"Okay." Kimberly had only chosen one pink dress, that one, a pale pink taffeta line strapless dress with layered skirt. Aisha came out in a yellow dress that Kimberly immediately shook her head on. Aisha sighed and went immediately back into the dressing room.

"You can wear pink you know," Trini said coming out in another dress Kimberly choose.

"I know." Kimberly looked at the Tanya's dress and Trini's dress, both in black.

"Come on, you can't be thinking black for your wedding!" Aisha said.

"Why not?"

"It's depressing!" Katherine said added.

"I kind of like it," Tanya said.

"Me too. It kind of shimmers on you."

"Yeah." Tanya rubbed the skirt down. "I love how it feels too."

"Okay, no to Trini's, but...I do like the look of Tanya's dress."

"It also comes in a champagne iridescent color." Kimberly's eyes perked up.

"Really. Oh, let me see then." Kimberly rushed to try on another dress herself as the owner went to find the dress. Aisha came out in the shimmery Champagne taffeta dress with matching chiffon shrug at the same time Kimberly came out in a white silk taffeta dress with metallic embroidery crystal beading and chapel train.

"Okay, I can dig this," Aisha said doing a spin for everyone. The ladies smiled.

"Oh, I love it!" Kimberly said.

"Your dress?" Trini asked almost a bit too hopeful.

"NO! Aisha looks beautiful in that color, and I bet you all will too! Okay, I want you all the try it on now!"

"What's wrong your dress, I think it looks beautiful too," Katherine said.

"I can't hardly breathe, let alone move in this properly! I feel like a fish or mermaid in this. Besides, I don't have the boobs for this one," Kimberly said trying to push up the top of the dress.

"You said that about the cap-sleeve dress, remember?"

"Well, that was true then too." Kimberly picked up the dress and wobbled back inside the dressing room. Aisha sighed, but was happy that she had at least picked out something, the bridesmaids were done with the dress, now it was time for the bride. Kimberly came out to find all the girls standing in their bridesmaids' dress. It didn't take long for the guy to find the ladies dresses, since that dress came in heavy demand, so the supply for them was there. Kimberly smiled. She stood in a tulle, organza white dress with beaded lace and vertical ruffle skirt.

"You ladies look amazing!" Everyone stood a bit back from Kimberly in her dress.

"Wow, talk about your layers," Aisha said. Kimberly sighed with a smile.

"I know, I hate it too. Why don't you ladies go look at the shoes and jewelry and bring some shoes to me too. Nothing open-toe, it is Colorado and cold. Maybe I can take my mind of this if I look at something different."

"Okay." Katherine looked back to see Kimberly sit down with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked.

"I guess I just expected this to be so easy and cheery."

"Nothing is easy, Kim."

"I know, but it shouldn't be this hard right? It's just a dress, right? I never could not find something when I went shopping, never! Somehow, I feel like this is a sign or something."

"That you shouldn't be getting married?"

"No! Of course not that, just…I guess I always expected my mom to be here, helping me like she always does. I mean, she is the one that pushed me to come here, saying I needed to spend some quality time with people my own age and especially with my bestest of friends. Being in Europe away from you guys, it hasn't be easy."

"I know. I only went to London Ballet Company for 2 years and I hated every moment of it." Kimberly laughed. "I loved the shows, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't the same as being here, in the States." Katherine handed over a tissue.

"Thanks." Kimberly wiped her eyes.

"You just need to stand back and really feel a dress."

"I have stood back and felt like 20 dresses."

"It's only been like 2 hours." They both laughed. "We still have plenty of time."

"No, we don't. Hair, nails, make-up, my wedding vows…I just don't..." Katherine sat down next to Kimberly and put her arm around her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Kimberly looked up at Katherine.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I know Tommy, and I like to think I know you well enough, maybe not as much as Trini or Aisha, but… you always seem to make things happen when no one else can find the strength. When you left that day and gave me your coin, a part of the team left as well."

"You were a great pink ranger."

"But you were, still is the best ever. You really are the heart of all of us. We are together because you, really. And I know you will find a beautiful dress for your beautiful wedding. Because it's meant to be."

"Thanks. Go, help the others. I'll try on dress number 25."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Kimberly went back inside the dressing room.

* * *

"We have been here for over 3 hours," Trini said as Kimberly came out in another dress, this one with a white bodice and champagne crystals organza skirt and pick-up detail. 

"No." Kimberly shook her head.

"Let's see the shoes." Each girl lifted their dress to show off the shoes they picked for their dress. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Okay, okay!" Each girl walked away.

"I just don't want blah, it's my wedding!" Kimberly pushed the door opened again as she went back inside.

Tommy found the bouquet around 10:40am. All the girls were still in their dresses looking at bridal shoes and jewelry.

"Wow, you ladies look…beautiful!"

"Tommy!"

"What are you…"

"You can't be here!" Trini yelled.

"Yeah, Kim's trying on dresses!" Aisha said.

" And it's bloody bad luck to see a bride in her wedding dress before…"

"Ladies, I'm pretty sure Lady Luck is on our side. Where is she?" Tommy asked.

"Back there," Trini pointed.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to give Kimberly something. Hey, what color is that anyways?"

"Like a champagne color."

"Good, the guys needed to know what vest and ties to go with our tuxedos and I was thinking your dress color would be perfect."

"Good idea," Aisha said.

"I am known to have them once and a while." Tommy walked into the back. Kimberly was standing in a white sweetheart bodice, metallic embroidered lace dress with pick-up skirt. She caught Tommy's reflection in the mirrors.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?!" Kimberly asked as she whipped around.

"I just…wow…"

"You think?"

"Yes!" Tommy touched her shoulders and rubbed them. "You look amazing!" They kissed. Kimberly pulled away.

"OH! Now I can't pick this one, you saw it!" Tommy laughed. "It's not funny! I have been trying on gowns forever!"

"Beautiful, if this dress is the one you want, then get it. Get it."

"Nothing works!" Kimberly sighed and sat down. "I just don't like anything so far."

"Maybe, because of this." Tommy pulled out a small white box. Kimberly gasped. Tommy got down on his knee before her. "I love you. Will you marry me Kimberly?" Kimberly laughed, tears in her eyes. She whipped her eyes.

"Silly man…" Tommy pulled out the ring. "Of course I am, will, whatever marry you!" She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. Tommy pulled away only to slide the ring on her finger. She looked at it. "It's my birthstone in pink, not purple. That's very rare."

"I know and since you are just so fond of pink, and it's surrounded by diamonds. I felt like it would make a perfect engagement ring."

"You will never listen, huh?"

"Nope." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her. They hugged.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful." They stood up and hugged. Tommy saw the piles of wedding dresses. "What is with all the wedding dresses?"

"I told you, nothing seems good enough."

"For who?"

"For you."

"For me? Honey, whatever you wear, you are going to be absolutely beautiful in it, because you are already so beautiful. Besides, I'll be ripping it off you later anyways." Kimberly giggled which made Tommy laugh. "Now pick one." Kimberly shook her head and hugged Tommy again. "Trust me."

Aisha and Trini came into the back to see the couple kissing.

"Aw what a sight." Aisha snapped a photo.

"I'll let you finish up here."

"Okay." Tommy left after making sure to take a photo of the bridesmaids dress to make sure it matches the guys' vest and ties. Katherine and Tanya came back with shoes.

"Well, what's wrong with that dress?"

"Tommy saw it. Like I would keep a dress he saw."

"Oh great, another hour?"

"Another hour," Kimberly said pushing the door open and headed back into the dressing room. "Why can't I just find a dress with no hassle?!"

"Because this is you, Kimberly." She sighed. "Everything is a hassle."

"Not true!"

"Remember the first date?" Trini asked.

"That was a first date!"

* * *

Over an hour later, Kimberly tried on the final dress in her pile. She felt a shiver up her spine as she slipped the dress on. Just as she passed the mirrors on her way out, she stopped. Her reflection made her smile. 

"Wha…what's wrong?"

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Really. Oh and I loved the shoes on Tanya's feet, go ask if they have them in black."

"Great!" Tanya rushed back to get the shoes for the 4 of them.

"Aren't you coming out?" Trini asked.

"No!"

"Why not?" Aisha asked.

"I don't want to change my mind."

"Kimberly if you love the dress, we will love it too," Trini said.

"Yeah, come on out for all of us to see," Katherine said. Tanya walked back over quickly.

"The guy is getting the shoes," Tanya said.

"Okay…." Kimberly walked to the door. "Here I come." She stepped out. All the girls' mouths dropped.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Bloody…"

"Gosh…" Kimberly smiled. Just the reactions she wanted.

"Now that's more like it," Kimberly said picking up her dress and heading back inside the dressing room with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

The girls went to find a salon to get their nails and hair done. 

"Where are you going?"

"There were like 50 shoes in there, I have my dress, it's fucking ridiculous I can't find shoes! Meet you in the salon."

"Okay." The girls walked into the salon. Kimberly wanted all the girls to have a slick hanging hairstyle, with loose wavy curls, nothing pulled back. Kimberly came into the salon to find Katherine, Aisha and Trini under the dryer with rollers in their hair.

"Did you find shoes?"

"Did I ever! Where's Tanya?"

"She went to find a present for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah."

"You know the 4 things a bride needs."

"Oh. OH! Right. Do you know it's snowing outside?"

"What?" Everyone looked out the window.

"Wow, it is."

"Don't worry about it, it's just like a little rain before the wedding, good luck."

"I guess, so why did Tanya really leave?"

"We all have things to get you ok," Trini said.

"Oh. Speaking of not getting something, I saw this great tiara, but it was too much."

"What?"

"Yeah. It would have looked great if not for the price." Aisha looked at her friend's face and knew she wanted that tiara.

"What else you got?" Trini asked.

"Oh, just make-up and underwear."

"Excellent."

"Well, I'm dry, I can go get my thing now," Aisha said winking at Trini.

"How are you doing your hair, Kim?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I was thinking something simple, just pulled back into a low bun, very smooth top." Everyone nodded. The lady went to work on washing Kim's hair.

"I'll be back."

"Me too," Katherine said as she felt her hair basically dry. Because of Trini's long black locks, she would be a while.

Aisha and Katherine exited the salon together, both still needing their nails and toes done, but getting Kimberly's presents were more important than their looks.

"So, I'm getting her that tiara. And some jewelry, a bride needs jewelry."

"But Aisha, she said she only felt like we should wear jewelry since her dress is a center piece."

"Yeah, but I know Kim, besides, she needs something new."

"Her dress is new," Katherine said.

"Well, better then."

"Okay. Tanya should be back any moment with the something borrowed from my aunt.Great. It's only a little past 1 now, so we have plenty of time," Aisha said.

"We are still having that small party before the wedding right?"

"Yeah, so we need presents for that too."

"Okay." Katherine stopped by a Thrift store to find the something old. Trini was in charge of the something borrowed.

"Hi, I'm looking for something old for a wedding, but not too old."

"Well, you are in stock. We just got like nothing but bridal purses in blacks, whites and silver, but in great conditions."

"Great, show me." Katherine loved the white genie handbag for Kimberly. "Something old." Katherine shifted through the selection and pulled out 4 matching black handbags as well. "Might as well." She paid for the bags, under 50 bucks for them all. Aisha returned right before Katherine.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Surprises for later!" Kimberly was having her nails done with Tanya, her head under the dryer.

"Trini left. You two have many bags like Tanya did when she came back. I hope you girls are spending too much money on me." Katherine returned.

"Of course not! Nothing to is too much for this weddings, besides, this is all for me," Aisha said.

"What, just because it's your day, you think everything is about you," Katherine said with a smile. Kimberly laughed.

"Well, it is my wedding." Trini returned just as all the ladies nails and toes were done.

"Where were you?" Aisha asked.

"Getting the stuff for the thing."

"Did you find a…"

"Yep, blue is done."

"Good." It was almost 3pm, the girls left the salon with it snowing much harder and seemingly not wanting to stop any time soon.

"What if this ruins my wedding?"

"Nothing is going to ruin you wedding sweetie!"

"What if a blizzard comes?!" Kimberly asked in horror.

"That would stop the wedding," Aisha said looking at Trini. Trini hit Aisha on the arm. "Ow. Sorry." Aisha rubbed her arm. Trini put her arm around Kimberly.

"Stop thinking like that! Come on, we just have a few hours before the wedding starts."

* * *

_Freezing Wedding to come, yay! R&R!_


	4. A Snowy Wedding, and Perfect Reception

**Chapter 4 : A Snowy Wedding, and Perfect Reception**

The guys arrived to the Chapel around 5pm. They had gotten haircuts, and even treated Tommy to an open bar/club as his bachelor party before the wedding.

"Man, it's freaking cold out there!" Zack said rubbing his arms.

"Yeah, I hope everything goes well," Rocky said.

"Of course it will!" Jason said.

* * *

The Chapel had set up the ceremony outside, but due to the snow, it was in danger of being cancelled. But since the snow was just lightly fell earlier, Tommy pushed for it to stay outside. The guys were opposite the hall from the ladies. You could hear them laughing and planning around to loud music, the boys guessed to show off. Each girl was helping the other with her make-up as Kimberly watched laughing, while trying to put together some vows. Aisha was trying to pluck Katherine's eyebrows, as Trini did Tanya's eyes. Kimberly applied her make-up to her eyes, giving her a peach/pink eye look. The ladies threw Kimberly a surprise bridal party, getting her special gifts for the honeymoon to come as well. Each lady had went back to Kim's cabin house and decorated it for the honeymoon all with candles, red roses, and a few boxes for Kimberly to open there. 

"Well, don't you think you need to start getting dress pretty lady?" Aisha asked; as it was about 20 minutes until the wedding was suppose to start. Kimberly looked around.

"Okay." Kimberly pulled off her robe. Trini and Tanya opened the wedding bag. All the ladies helped Kimberly into her dress. It was a solid white strapless metallic embroidered gown with satin pick-up skirt low around the knees. Trini and Aisha helped with the champagne contrast sash bow as Tanya helped Kimberly into her white pointed toe, embellished with flowered iridescent beading ankle-strap wedding shoes. Kimberly turned slowly on the slight stand.

"Well?"

"Beautiful..." Kimberly smiled.

"And here is your something borrowed." Tanya opened the box for Kimberly. Kimberly gasped. It was white fingertip length 2-tier veil.

"Where did you get this?" Kimberly asked touching it. She hadn't even remembered about the veil, but shook it off as something she probably didn't need.

"Remember when I said I think I had a great aunt living in Colorado," Aisha said.

"Yeah."

"Well, she does. And I asked Tanya go by her place and get this for me. She wore it at her wedding, nearly 50 years ago, for luck. And I thought it would go great with your something new." Aisha opened another box with the gold tiara with champagne rhinestones, along with a gold necklace and earring set with champagne crystals and matching gold bracelet.

"How did you know which tiara…?" Kimberly picked it up.

"I asked the owner which one you were looking at it."

"Thank you!" Kimberly hugged Aisha.

"Awww, don't cry, we just did that make-up." Kimberly laughed at Katherine.

"Sorry," Kimberly said wiping her eye.

"Come on." They each helped with the tiara, veil and jewelry.

"Here is your something old, I got bags for all of us, you know to hold our make-up and stuff."

"Great idea!" Each girl took a bag. Kimberly looked at Trini who held up a small silver gift bag. She pulled out something.

"And here is your something blue." Trini twirled the blue leg garment around her finger. Kimberly laughed. "Something for the guys to fight over." Kimberly laughed again.

* * *

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Zack poked his head inside with his eyes closed. 

"You ladies descent?"

"Yeah!" Zack smiled and opened his eyes.

"Wow, ladies…wow."

"Thanks. You look handsome too," Aisha said.

"I try my best. Anyways, the priest said 5 minutes."

"We're almost ready." Zack stood still as Kimberly turned to him after applying more pale pink lipgloss.

"Oh my gosh, is that my Kimberly." Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah."

"You look so beautiful."

"Thanks. So are you the one gonna walk me down?"

"Yep, the Zackman is here for you my dear!" Kimberly laughed.

"Great." The guys drew straws to see who got the honor of playing Kim's daddy for the evening and walking her down the aisle. Since Tommy elected Jason as his best man, he couldn't do it. Tommy made the others pick. Billy came close, but Zack won the honors. The music started.

"There's the music." Kimberly took deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Good." There was another knock at the door. It was Jason.

"You ladies ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, because Tommy already walked outside and he says it's cold, so you all might wanna wear a jacket." Trini went to the window and felt the cold air.

"Yeah, it's a bitter cold out there."

"Oh well. At least it's not cancelled," Kimberly said.

"Okay ladies, let's go." Everyone smiled.

"Wait, a few picture first!" Kimberly handed over the camera. "Before the tears."

"Sure." Jason took the camera and took photos of the ladies, and Zack got in the middle as well of some pictures.

* * *

Adam waited for Tanya's arm first as the wedding music started. He held out the bouquet of pink and white flowers, which she took. She was bundled up in her ski jacket along with him. Each guy held the bouquet for the girls. Rocky followed with Katherine, then Billy with Aisha and finally Jason walking Trini down the aisle. A lady walked with the camera of each couple's trip down the aisle. Kimberly opened her eyes after saying a little prayer when the wedding march finished; signally Trini and Jason were at the end. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kimberly pushed off her jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"This is my wedding day, Zack and I'll be damn if I cover up this dress with a jacket."

"You're gonna freeze!" Zack said.

"I'm getting married. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

"Do you want your veil over your face or back?"

"Which would you like?" Kimberly asked.

"Back, so everyone can see your beautiful face." Zack fixed the veil back, though it was perfectly fine. He touched Kim's face with a tear in his eyes.

"Is my strong Zackary gonna cry?"

"Don't pick on me. I always knew this day would come since I pushed that boy to ask you out." Kimberly smiled. "I'm so happy for you, both of you. You two really make true love believable." Kimberly hugged Zack. Zack lifted up the large bouquet and held it out for Kimberly. "Let's go, Mrs. Oliver."

* * *

Kimberly and Zack walked out and down the aisle with light snow falling around them. There was a lady that took over the video camera as the music started. Tommy and Kimberly choose a different song than the normal classical music for the wedding. They chose the classical piece of _'The Promise'_. Tommy couldn't believe it as Kimberly appeared. He was slightly taken back at her beauty and smile. And bravery. Jason placed his hand on Tommy's back. 

"No time to pull a Kimberly, bro." Tommy smiled.

"She's beautiful." Kimberly finally stood at the front with Tommy. The music played on repeat, but on low. They looked at each other. 'I love you' mouthed at each other.

"We are gathered here today to bring together the happy couple of Tommy and Kimberly in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Zack kissed Kimberly on the cheek and stepped aside behind Jason as he left Kim's side. Tommy moved closer to Kimberly.

"My god, aren't you cold?" Tommy asked.

"Nope," Kimberly said as she giggled. Tommy laughed.

"Thanks to all of you for being here to join in this joyous and blessed occasion. And since I figured it's very cold out here, I will do my abbreviated ceremony."

"Oh thank heavens," Aisha whispered, shaking a bit. Trini nudged her with a smile. Tommy took Kimberly's hand. She squeezed them.

"Love is patient, love is kind and ever forgiving. Tommy and Kimberly are perfect for one another because I can see how much love is pouring from them as they stand here before me. I know I can speak for everyone here when I wish them a lifetime of happiness. Who has the rings?" Jason handed them over to the priest. "Kimberly, would you like to go first." Kimberly smiled and nodded.

"When I was a little girl, I used to dream of my wedding day, because that's what every little girl does. And I used to imagine this Prince on a white horse coming for me, who loves me so much. To this day, I can't believe how silly I was, because I found someone way better than a silly prince. When I was in Florida, or Europe, I always knew something was missing in my life. You. And I know I can live without you, I have, but I don't ever want to do it again. Standing here with you, proves you are my other half, my soulmate. I know now that I have everything in my life that I will ever need thanks to you."

"Tommy."

"Oh, Kimberly, are so beautiful. And I know it feels like I tease you when I call you that, but it's the truth. You're so kind, so caring, so generous, so wonderfully filled with life and love. It's weird how one so tiny carries a boundless amount of energy." Everyone laughed with Tommy. "Everyday with you is like a new adventure of love and happiness. I can't believe how lucky I am to be spending the rest of my life loving you. I can't wait to share my life with you forever."

"Oh wait, I forgot something!" Kimberly interrupted quickly. Tommy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

"And I love your new hair." Everyone laughed. The Priest held a ring for Tommy. He took it.

"Repeat after me, Tommy…"

"Do you, Kimberly, take me to be your husband, to love and cherish…in sickness and in health…for better or for worse, in all the days of your life?"

"I do." Tommy slid the ring to her finger.

"And now, Kimberly…"

"Do you Tommy, take me to be your wife…love and cherish…and in health, for all the days of your life and much longer?"

"I do." Kimberly slid the ring to his finger.

"By the power of Colorado, and God has vested upon me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Tommy smiled and held Kim's shoulders. They kissed sweetly, but filled with passion. Kimberly's arms went around Tommy's neck as his arms around her waist and lifted her up as their lips stayed locked. They spun around getting more cheers. Tommy and Kimberly gave each other peak kisses before Tommy slowly placed her to her feet finally.

"I'm married!" Kimberly yelled back as everyone cheered and clapped as they stood there smiling and hooting. "Now could someone please hand me a coat, because I'm freaking freezing here!" Everyone laughed. Tommy quickly pulled off his jacket and slid it over Kimberly. Tommy hugged Kimberly tightly. A lady came over with a white satin mid-length cape with faux firm trim. She slipped it over Kimberly after taking the photo of the couple kissing.

"Would you all like to take wedding pictures now?"

"Of course, as many as we can!"

"Great." Tommy and Kimberly posed for several photos alone around the chapel, adding the bridal couple in mixes before the cold had them looking for the final group photo of the wedding. There were many photos taken before they left for the reception dinner.

* * *

The waiter went over to the jukebox to pick out a song fitting for the newlywed couple to arrive in. He chose _'Cannon in a D Major'_ by Parchelbel. Jason made sure that everything was in place for when the couple came in. Jason and Zack held the doors open for all. Aisha held Adam's arm as Tanya took the other and they walked in together. Billy led both Trini and Katherine into the restaurant. Rocky walked in carrying a camera. He stood in the doorway. 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Rocky yelled. "The new Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver!" The few tables filled in the place started to clap and cheer as Tommy and Kimberly stood in the doorway, holding hands. Tommy and Kimberly paused for one kiss in the archway for a photo before Tommy lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. The photographer snapped away as Tommy carried Kimberly inside.

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Kimberly shook hands with the people there.

"Hector, bring on the rain, champagne around the house!"

"Woohoo!"

"Yes sir!" The 11 of them held their glasses in their circle surrounded by everyone else in the restaurant. They all raised their glasses. Photographer walked around taking candid photos.

"To the new Mr. and Mrs. Oliver!"

"To Tommy and Kimberly!"

"Here, here!" They all cheered and drank. Tommy put his arms around Kimberly.

"Yay!" Kimberly wiped under her nose. "Oh, I'm so hungry!"

"Okay, we need menus and appetizers ASAP, my wife is hungry."

"Awww….I'm married, yay!" Kimberly kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Why not you two share your first dance, while we wait on appetizers," Aisha said.

"Good idea. You do know which song to pick?"

"Of course, Beautiful." Tommy looked back at the guys for a little help. They shrugged. Tommy went over to the musical box. His mind was racing for songs. Tommy finally smiled and went to find the song. Kimberly stood on the dance floor alone. Tommy turned as the song started. _"You Are So Beautiful To Me"_ by Ray Charles played on. Kimberly smiled. He had picked the first song that came on in the car to their first date when Tommy's parents drove them to the Dance. Tommy's mother loved the oldies station and Tommy remembered how he couldn't take his eyes off Kimberly that night. Kimberly held her hand out for Tommy. Tommy pulled her to his chest as they danced, with him singing softly to her. Everyone clapped at the end of the song, but the couple kept on dancing. Not a care in the world.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy kissed before they went to sat down at their round table. Hector brought over another bottle of chilled champagne along with a bunch of menus. 

"So, whatcha getting?"

"Oh, I don't know, but I want seafood," Aisha said.

"I think I'll just have a salad," Kimberly said.

"A salad, yuck," Trini said.

"You know, start off before the steak and lobster." Everyone laughed.

"Steak and lobster, Beautiful. So, we really are going to be broke huh?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Broke, but very much in love."

"That is true." Tommy and Kimberly kissed. Zack stood up as 3 trays of appetizers were rolled over to their table. He tapped his glass of champagne with his fork after taking a wing. Everyone looked up at him, though munching down.

"Since, I got to play the role of Kim's Daddy tonight, it is only fitting that I start the ceremony of speeches of the evening."

"Only because we are starving and you got to eat that calzone!" Rocky yelled.

"Anyways, seeing how I am the only reason you two are together in the first place…"

"How do you figure that one out?" Trini asked getting another stick. Kimberly picked up a fried mushroom.

"Yeah, how?"

"Hey, I push da man."

"So did I!" Jason said.

"Stop interrupting my speech, anyways, it was because of me, me alone, and this is why. If I didn't make up an excuse not to spend that day to help Kimberly with her float, and made Tommy to take my place, the couple never would have been alone and Tommy never would have gotten that first hug for being so damn sweet. And we all know, that was when Kimberly truly liked him."

"Made?"

"Well, I would have done almost anything to be with you back then, Beautiful. I gave up karate when Zack begged me that morning."

"Okay, seeing how I know how serious you were about your karate back then. I can accept that."

"I still am."

"Would you please stop interrupting me?"

"Sorry! Continue!"

"SO, here is my speech. Kimberly, when I first met you, Jason told me all about his lil sister, and I knew you would break some hearts in your future, mine included. Beyond your beautiful face and smile, you are a heart, no pun intended. And you carry your heart bigger than anyone's I have ever seen. Your love for life, compassion to others beyond your own is just some of your greatest attributes. You went from being this major pain in my butt because you could outwit me, outsmart at times, to a sister I've always wanted, and I would always want in a fox hole with me." Zack held his hand out for her. Kimberly took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Tommy, bro, thanks for being the only person to ever take my advice on love. See, I told you guys the Zackman is all about love." Everyone laughed.

"Except when it came to Angela."

"I heard that Jase! Anyways, good luck to you both in the future, though I know Lady Luck is smiling down. Like I said before, you two make true love believable and that is just great. Cheers!" Everyone held up their glasses to the couple and cheered.

"Cheers!" Kimberly stood up and hugged Zack.

"I love you Zack."

"I love you too, shortcake." Tommy followed hugging Zack after Kimberly pulled away.

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome, now pass da brother some fried foods!" Zack rubbed his hands together as he pulled some food to his plate.

"Well, since the Zackman broke the opening, I guess I can go next, seeing how I have known Kimberly the longest, since diapers…" Jason stood up.

"Jason! Please, no diaper sharing stories!"

"Aww, but those are the best! Remember when our Moms use to put us on play dates…"

"Jason!"

"What, we used to bathe together until we were 5!" Everyone laughed.

"Jason!"

"No secrets between bros."

"As long as it never happens again."

"Oh, trust me, never ever!"

"Damn straight," Kimberly said holding Tommy's hand.

"Anyways, like I was saying, I have know Kimberly a very long time and I like to think that I know Tommy just as well, with all those days and nights training and sparring. From the first moment, Kimberly saw Tommy, she commented on how cute he was." Everyone laughed. "Mind you, I was about to fight the guy."

"You did? You never told me you said that."

"I didn't, I told you it was love at first sight."

"Yeah, but you didn't say you called me _'cute'_ at first sight." Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"And I even think she tried to flirt with you during our match to help me win."

"It worked," Tommy said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I did not flirt with anyone! I was concentrating on how to help you win the match."

"Right, and the drooling…"

"I don't drool!"

"Anyways, I remember when Tommy lost his powers…" Everyone looked around in hush to make sure no one was listening in. "During his battle with Goldar.."

"Jason..."

"So what! Anyways, Tommy told me how it was Kimberly that made him strive to keep fighting, because she always believed in him and how he should always believe in himself. It was after that fight, when Tommy teleported into Billy's lab, no one really realized he was back, no one but Kimberly. She felt his present and hugged immediately. Thankful he was safe and ok. Tommy told me much later, that the reason he won that fight, because he knew winning meant he would be able to see Kimberly and have her in his arms again."

"Awww…"

"And I know how much Kimberly always dreamed of marrying a prince, I used to play the role with Zack…"

"Oh yeah," Zack said still eating.

"And I am so happy for my lil sister, that she has found someone, someone so much better than a silly prince. And Tommy, you have done the one thing I asked from you in the beginning when you told me you were interested in Kimberly: love my sister and always take care of her. You've never hurt her, so thank you for keeping your promise. I wish you both love and happiness. Congratulations, and I expect many nieces and nephews!" Everyone laughed.

"Here, here!" Aisha wiped her hands. She stood up.

"Before we order the main course, I would like to do my speech. Now, I have grown to love Kimberly as the sister I never had, because when she lost her best friend and I took her spot, Kimberly welcomed me without hesitation. I was new to the city, new to the team, I never thought after losing a girlfriend myself, I would gain a sister so soon, but I did. And I didn't get a chance to thank you so much for that before now." Kimberly stood up and walked over to Aisha. They hugged. "You see, I was always such a tomboy, learning karate and hanging out with Rocky and Adam so much, but you allowed me to see that you can be both, have the strength and beauty." Kimberly moved some hair from Aisha's front to her back as she pressed her forehead to Aisha's forehead. "I remember when you were getting ready for your date with Tommy, how silly and nervous you were, and I couldn't understand why. I mean, you two had been dating for years and yet, you were. I was a little jealous. But, you told me how Tommy always knew how to make a normal date new and amazing and I knew with you two, that was love. I haven't seen that in 2 people since my grandparents. And I am so proud of you, how you stick to your mind, and always said, if you and Tommy were going to be together, fate would make it happen. And fate was on your side. Congratulations. I know you two will always make love brand new. Congratulations!" Kimberly and Aisha hugged tight. Katherine stood up after the meals were ordered.

"I guess I can go next, seeing how I really didn't know Kimberly that well at the beginning, on the count I was trying to kill her and steal her man." Everyone laughed. "In all seriousness, Kimberly welcomed me to take her spot when I was at my worst to her. I will never be able to thank you for that generous and sincere gift. Because that's the type of person Kimberly was and always will be. She is thoughtful, caring and just the kind of person you want to strive to be in life." Katherine turned to Tommy. "Tommy, my best friend, you were always so brave and strong and I admired that so much. You never let the bad things get you down for long, because you were always pushing to find the light in things. You found the light in me and made me a better person. I thank you both for showing me that love is really the greatest gift of life. To Tommy and Kimberly."

"Tommy and Kimberly!" Everyone cheered them.

* * *

Rocky's speech was a bit well, Rocky. He commented on how great Kimberly and Tommy looked in bed, getting rolls and fries tossed at him and a very stern look from Tommy. But Rocky cleared it up, but adding that only 2 people so much in love and so meant for one another could make love like that, and how he couldn't wait to share that type of love with his true match. Kimberly hugged Rocky. 

"Thank you Rocky."

"Rocky, that had to be the creepiest, weirdest, most wonderful thing someone has ever said, thank you man." Rocky and Tommy hugged after shaking hands. Tommy gripped Rocky's hand tight though and pulled him back to him. "But if I ever catch you looking at my wife for more than 2 seconds, I'll kill you."

"You got it man!" Everyone laughed. Tanya went next.

"Well, I really didn't know Kimberly at all, at least only from what everyone else said. But looking at her, I can say I know her. Kimberly is not the type to be phony. She always speaks her mind, whether or not you like it, because she's a person of her faith and beliefs. I know her to be a strong willed woman, because she stood up to Tommy. I can see why Katherine said you are the type of woman, everyone should strive to be like. You are not perfect, who is, you make mistakes like the rest of us, but you are tough enough to fight through it and make it right." Tanya looked at Tommy. "And Tommy, my fearless leader, and my very bad opera singing partner…" Everyone laughed, but Kimberly, Trini and Aisha.

"You tried opera?" Kimberly asked looking at Tommy. He shook his head with a smile.

"I'll tell you later, Beautiful."

"You two are so right for each other and I am so glad to be able to say I was here when it all happened. To the future with much love and joy."

"To the future!"

* * *

Everyone enjoyed their meals before the speeches continued. Adam wanted to go next, but Billy stood up first. Billy clicked his glass after their main course plates were being taken away. 

"When Kimberly and I first met, I was being picked up for being a geek and Kimberly, this pretty, popular girl appeared before my bullies to help out. She brought over her best friend Trini and the both of them came between the bullies and me. Kimberly took the time to become my friend, though we're socially so very different. She tried to understand me when people just picked on me."

"Oh Billy, I never truly understood you, you see Trini never left the Book of Billy for me to learn by. But I was so happy you dumbed down for us." Everyone laughed.

"Well I knew Kimberly's feelings for Tommy were stronger than she has ever felt for any guy, and trust me, I was her body for a day and I know how many guys fall over for her."

"Wait, did he just he was in her body?" Tanya asked.

"Long story," Trini said with a huge smile.

"Anyways, when Tommy was taken by Goldar, Kimberly was the first to want to go into the dungeon to save him, knowing that Jason or Zack was probably the better fight, Kimberly didn't care. She never let the 'I'm a girl and a boy is stronger' get to her. She knew what she was capable of and wasn't going to be stop. Zack had to pull Kimberly back when Jason was a bit too long in the evil dungeon to get the green candle. But I knew when Tommy and Kimberly were meant for each other for sure when Kimberly fell so very sick, and Tommy went out of his way, walked for miles when his car ran out of gas for that special soup to make Kimberly better. And I knew Kimberly liked Tommy, when she ate the soup, knowing she hadn't been able to keep a cracker on her stomach, but she did it. And kept it down, because it was from Tommy. Tommy stayed with her that day, missing out on the potential to win a major karate title just because Kimberly needed someone to hold her hand while she slept and Tommy happily did that." Kimberly looked at Tommy remembering that day. He was so sweet to her. He never left her side until she felt better, getting her whatever she wanted. "And then a week after Kimberly was up and better, back on the beam, Tommy came down with the same illness, and the roles just reversed. To Tommy and Kimberly, who have shown us love is astonishing, love is patient and love is ever so sweet."

"To Tommy and Kimberly!" Adam stood up next.

"I saw Tommy back in a karate tournament about a year before we officially met. He was kicking some guy's butt and I saw this girl in a pink dress, cheering from the sidelines. Kimberly stood there, clapping and cheering him on. Tommy had others cheering him on, but his eyes seem to only go to the girl for approval. Kimberly would wink at him so I knew they knew each other and probably were together. After the match, I wanted to ask Tommy about his style and maybe ask where I might learn some moves, but Tommy was so into Kimberly, holding her tight in a hug. Mind you, the guy had been fighting for 3 rounds. She hugged him, and I saw in that moment, love. Love was pouring from them and I just couldn't interrupt him. Thankfully, I met you guys later on. In the beginning I couldn't believe how sincerely nice Kimberly was to me, always wanting me to be apart of the group, working together. Kimberly made any anxiety I was feeling about moving to a new city go away with just her mighty present. And Tommy, man, you became like, no, you are a brother to me. We have done so much together as a team, so much good and I can't help but know that was because of you two. You two were always so strong minded and selfless, and I know that will continue throughout the years. Thanks for showing all of us true love exist."

"Well, before we are truly stuffed by the wedding cake and ice cream, I better make my speech."

"The best for last," Kimberly said.

"Damn straight. Anyways. I remember on a faithful day in October. Wow, can it really be like 10 years ago, well, my best friend comes bouncing to me about meeting some boy, I mean it was freaking 8 in the morning and we had a History test, but that didn't matter to Kimberly. She was so happy, Tommy and I knew you were going to be different because Kimberly was never so giddy, so alive about a boy, gymnastics yes, but not a boy. I mean, I remember when were playing basketball and poor Kimberly kept double dribbling to score and the guys especially Tommy let it go. But when Tommy grabbed Kimberly by the waist to stop her from a lay-up, I swore my girl had her first orgasm."

"Trini!"

"You know you did!" Kimberly nodded finally. "But what made me so sure Tommy was going to be special, was when he came to me and asked what type of present to get Kimberly for their first dance as a together. Tommy went to the depths to make sure that date was unforgivable."

"And it was."

"He even took dancing lessons!"

"Hey, you weren't supposed to tell!" Tommy said.

"I never knew that," Kimberly said. "You really did that?"

"Yep." Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him.

"And that's why Kimberly and Tommy's love is forever. Their love can and will survive whatever test is out there. To Tommy and Kimberly!"

"To Tommy and Kimberly!"

"Great speeches everyone!"

"Wait! You two haven't made your speeches!"

"Oh that's right," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled. "Shall I go first, or would you like too…?" Kimberly stood up next to him.

"I'll go." Kimberly held up her glass. "To my handsome husband, who kept a promise, made years ago, to always be there for me. I am thankful, so very thankful that you were brought into my life because you became, you will always be the love of my life. And knowing that we have the rest of our lives together, I couldn't be any happier. I love you, Tommy. I love you." Tommy held up his glass.

"To my beautiful wife, thank you for never giving up on me and us. Thank you, Beautiful. I love you."

"Here here!" Everyone held up glasses to them before drinking. Kimberly and Tommy kissed before and after they drank.

* * *

Before dessert, they all danced around the dance floor somewhat to work off that massive meal they just consumed. Kimberly looked up as a huge cake was brought out. She laughed not just because Tommy had spun her around. They all looked as the restaurant put together a quick but beautiful 3-layer chocolate with strawberries decoration like wedding cake. 

"Oh my gosh! That is beautiful!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey, you are always great to us when you come here, so of course we would want to do something special for you and your wife." The waiter held up a huge knife. Kimberly hugged Tommy. The photographer continued to snap away, probably on his 8th roll of film. The camera was still rolling as well. Tommy placed his hands on top of Kimberly's hands after they took photos before the cake. Tommy and Kimberly even fed each other a strawberry as a photo before they went to cut up the beautiful cake.

"I want a huge piece!" Kimberly turned to Rocky.

"Excuse me?"

"Boy! You get what they give you!"

"Just saying!" Kimberly and Tommy cut into the cake. Tommy helped Kimberly put the small slice on a plate. They cut it in half and held up to each other.

"No smashing it in my face," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled. "Beautiful…" She placed it towards his lips. Tommy and Kimberly feed each other nicely before Kimberly shoved the rest into his mouth and some up his nose. Tommy tried to do the same, but Kimberly was quicker. He did finally get her, but just some icing on her cheek. Everyone was laughing. Tommy and Kimberly took the time to clean each other's faces with kisses and more kisses.

* * *

It was around 1 am, when Jason caught Kimberly snoozing. 

"I think you might want to take your bride to bed." Tommy looked at Kimberly. Her chin held up by her hand. Tommy nudged her.

"Huh! I'm not sleeping."

"Right."

"What, I'm awake."

"Yeah, and that's not drool."

"Shut up!"

"Come on, Beautiful," Tommy said kissing her forehead.

"Okay hubby."

"Wait, what about the garter?" Rocky said.

"And the bouquet?" Trini added.

"Oh right. I guess we should do that finally." Tommy placed a chair in the middle of the room. He sat Kimberly down. Tommy smiled as the guys lined up. Tommy's hand slowly went up under Kim's dress. His caressed her leg as he moved up slowly. Tommy kissed Kim's knee.

"Too long Oliver!" Tommy looked back at Jason.

"Yeah, you two have forever for that!" Tommy's hand touched her garter while his other hand touched the edge of her lacy panties. Kimberly smiled at Tommy. Tommy winked and pulled the garter out.

"Is this what you guys want?"

"YES!"

"Okay! One, 2, 3!" Tommy shot the blue garter to the guys. Rocky and Jason fought hard, but finally Rocky won the lacy piece.

"Yes!" Rocky did a happy dance.

"Okay, time for the real treat fellows!" Kimberly held up her bouquet. The ladies cheered. Tommy sat on the chair as Kimberly sat on his lap. Tommy kissed Kimberly when she turned her head.

"Aim to the left," Tommy whispered. Kimberly stood up.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

"Oh yeah, over here Kim," Trini yelled. Kimberly laughed. She held her bouquet to her chest.

"Okay, the next bride will be the one who catches this…"

"To me!" Rocky yelled. Aisha groaned and almost walked away. "Kidding!" She returned with smiles pushing between Katherine and Trini.

"One! Two! Three!" Kimberly lunched her bouquet over her head into the air. She turned around. Every lady pushed and pulled the other to get the bouquet. Aisha jumped up into the air, and the shortest woman there caught the bouquet.

"Ha! See, I told you wanted me!" Aisha couldn't care less she had the bouquet. Aisha and Rocky had to kiss and share a dance.

"Last song everyone!"

"Yeah, time for our honeymoon." Kimberly smiled. She wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as they danced slowly to _'Storybook Love'_ classical song.

* * *

"Thanks to you all for making this day so special for us. It wouldn't have been the same without you all," Kimberly said. 

"Yeah, thanks." Kimberly and Tommy said goodbye to everyone from the van. They went into the cabin to find it decorated to the maximum for their honeymoon. Red rose petals, candles, champagne chilling, strawberries, everything for a special and romantic honeymoon.

"I have the greatest friends," Kimberly said.

"Oh, they are your friends now!" Kimberly laughed. "Yeah, we do have the greatest friends." Kimberly placed her white coat on the chair as Tommy followed with his jacket.

"Everything looks so great." Tommy pulled Kimberly to him.

"Dance with me."

"What's gotten into you? You've been dancing all night, and you hate to dance."

"I'm a white guy with no rhythm, besides I am married to the most beautiful lady."

"You have rhythm, but you choose to save it for other things." Tommy moaned. "I would love to dance with my handsome husband."

"Great." Tommy put on some slow music on the radio. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"About a million times."

"Good, I only have a million more then." Kimberly smiled. They kissed as they danced. Tommy slowly kissed Kimberly to the bedroom, where they fell to the bed kissing. Kimberly opened her eyes to see a box near the bed.

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Tommy asked still pressing his lips to Kimberly.

"Right there, in the box?"

"I don't know." Tommy went back to kissing her.

"Don't you want to know?"

"No." Tommy shook off his suit jacket.

"Well, I do." Tommy sighed and sat up. Tommy went to the box. "For Kimberly." Kimberly stood on her knees on the bed as Tommy brought the box to her. Kimberly smiled. Kimberly lifted the box and smiled. "What is it?" Kimberly closed it back before Tommy could see it.

"For me." Tommy undid his tie and shirt while looking at Kimberly.

"For later?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Tommy kissed her once he had his shirt off. Kimberly dropped her shoes to the floor just as Tommy was above her and kissed her. They undressed slowly. "Wait!"

"Why?" Kimberly moved from under Tommy. "Where are you going?"

"Give me 3 minutes!" Kimberly lifted up the box; along with her tote bag the ladies got her at the party with more presents and took it into the bathroom. Tommy dropped to the bed in just his boxers with a sigh. His erection tenting his boxers. Kimberly took off her tiara and veil, pulling her hair out from the bun quickly as she rushed to change. She re-sprayed herself with the flirty perfume given to her since she and only she knew it was Tommy's favorite scent on her.

* * *

Tommy's head turned to the side when the door slowly opened. He turned onto his side and gasped. Kimberly stood in the doorway with a smile after she shook her hair out.

"Wow, Kim…you…"

"Thank you." Kimberly bit her bottom lip as she walked over to Tommy in a metallic shimmer silk and lacey white babydoll with pink trim, sheer hipster panties, white sheer gown, and feathered satin slippers. "You like?"

"I love." Kimberly stood at the edge of the bed as Tommy was on his knees. He took her face in his hands as he reached up to kiss her. Kimberly's hands went to his chest. Tommy kissed down her chin and neck. Their moans were music to each other. "You smell so good." Kimberly moaned again. Tommy loved the taste of her neck. Sweetness wasn't the half of it. She was the only girl he has ever known to smell that great. She always tantalized his every senses with just her scent. Kimberly's hands went to the top of his boxers. Tommy rose up as she pushed them down off his hips and down his legs. Kimberly squeezed and stroked Tommy. Tommy's head went to her shoulder, at the pleasure she was causing him. Kimberly was pulled into Tommy's lap as he sat there naked. Tommy pressed against Kimberly with his hard cock. Kimberly's arms went around him as he sucked and kissed at her neck and collarbone.

"Oh Tommy…." Kimberly moved a bit on his length. Tommy lifted Kimberly up and laid her to the bed. He slowly pulled those sheer panties down before lying between his wife's legs.

"God, you're so beautiful." Kimberly held his face as they kissed again and again, French kisses to their delight. Tommy pressed into Kimberly, before stopping. His hand reached into the top drawer for the box of leftover condoms. Kimberly pulled his hand back.

"No condom."

"You sure?"

"Of course. I want to feel you tonight, all of you without any barriers. We are married now, we don't have to protect ourselves anymore." Tommy smiled.

"Okay." Tommy repositioned himself and slowly thrust inside her. Enjoying the tightness, the warmth he felt from Kimberly, absolutely the best. Tommy let go of a deep groan, as he was fully embedded deep inside her. "God, you're so warm."

Kimberly moaned to the first thrust. Tommy moved slow and passionate at first, but both knowing the fiery passion would take them over shortly.

"Yes! You feel so good, Tommy. Don't stop, don't ever stop. Yes!" Kimberly's hands roamed his back and sides before she took his hands. Tommy and Kimberly held hands as they moved as one. The bed creaked beneath their movements. Kim's grip tightened with ever powerful and loving thrust from Tommy. Neither felt so loved than with the other than the way they moved as one proved their love was forever. Tommy kissed Kimberly when she bucked against him. Both their hands squeezed tight as they felt that ever-blissful peak coming. Kimberly screamed out Tommy's name, as he groaned her name through a long and pulsating climax. They opened their eyes at the same time. Kimberly smiled. She cupped his face.

"I love you." Tommy smiled.

"Oh wife, how I love you too, so much." They kissed.

* * *

Over 10 months later…. 

Kimberly was being helped walking by Tommy from the car to the emergency room. It was August 15th.

"Help! My wife…my wife is in labor!" A nurse quickly went to find a wheel chair.

"When did your water break?"

"Like 20 minutes ago," Kimberly said holding her stomach to another nurse. "My doctor, Dr. Torres is at a convention and…ow!"

"Okay, okay. Dr. Torres is here."

"What?" Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other.

"She got in about 10 minutes ago. We have some papers for you to fill out sir. Right now, we have a shortages of delivery rooms, so only semi-private rooms are available for labor."

"Semi-private, what does that mean?" Kimberly asked getting into the wheel chair with Tommy's help.

"That means, you will have to share a room…"

"Share a room, oh noo…" Kimberly groaned trying to sit comfortably. She pulled Tommy down to her level. He was slightly taken back. "Give her 20 bucks."

"What?"

"Now!" Tommy went into his wallet.

"Nurse…Susan, is it," Tommy pulled out a 20-dollar bill. "You see my wife…"

"That won't work sir, there are only semi-private rooms available sir."

"I do not wish to be in labor with another woman in labor in the same room! Now, nurse, you listen to me, you should well know that there are other hospitals in the area and I..." Kimberly stood up. "I can go to another…ahhh!" Kimberly sat down as a contraction hit her.

"Let me show to a semi-private room."

"That would be nice," Kimberly said with a blush. Tommy pushed Kimberly behind the nurse. Tommy had called his parents and Kim's parents on the drive to the hospital. Kimberly was on her cell phone calling their friends. "This is all your fault!"

"What?"

"Our baby is late because of you!"

"Beautiful…"

"Oh, shut that Beautiful shit! Any other guy, the baby would be on time, but oh no! Not Tommy Oliver's baby, late just like his father!" Tommy pushed Kimberly into the room.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were in the room settling down, when their parents arrived. Kimberly was groaning against Tommy's chest while he tried to soothe her back. 

"Just breathe Beautiful."

"Oh, my baby!"

"Mommy!" Tommy was pushed aside when Kimberly saw her mother. They hugged immediately.

"How's it going, sweetie?"

"Mommy, I don't wanna do this." Kim's mother held her daughter's face.

"I know baby, but you have to. How else am I gonna be able to spoiled my beautiful grandchild."

"It hurts!"

"I know baby." Kim's mother hugged her. "I know." Tommy and his parents were hugging near the door as Kimberly and her mother talked more.

"How is she, son?"

"In pain."

"It is called labor."

"I just wish there was something I could do. I promised her that."

"Tommy, she's gonna be in pain and she's gonna say some things later on that will make you cower in fear, but you have to know it's just labor." Tommy shook his head. He had a made a promise to Kimberly.

* * *

_What promise has Tommy made to Kimberly? Labor pains next :P_


	5. The Birth

_Thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming!_

_AN: When we last left our happy couple, they were in the hospital to welcome the birth of their first child, oh what joy :P_

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 5 : The Birth**

* * *

_Flashback _

_Tommy and Kimberly were married almost 2 months now. They had moved to LA since Tommy was about to embark on his third year working along side Dr. Mercer. Tommy had first just started as an intern, but later moved up as one of Dr. Mercer's junior assistance. Kimberly had decided to make Tommy a special dinner then tell him her surprise. She had a plan on how she would toy with Tommy. Kimberly was just about to take out some ribs, since she knew it was Tommy's favorite. Tommy loved his ribs with smoking bacon and cheddar mash potatoes and corn on the cob. Tommy's car sped into the driveway. He rushed out with a few bags in his hands. _

_"Beautiful!" _

_"In the kitchen!" Tommy rushed into the kitchen. Kimberly gasped when he spun her around and kissed her fully on the lips. Kimberly was rather surprised by welcomed any kisses from her husband. Tommy's arms wrapped around her, though his hands were filled. He kissed her many times before Kimberly had to know why. "What's got you so excited?" _

_"I got it!" _

_"Got what?" Tommy held her face and gave her another kiss. _

_"I got the position! Dr. Mercer made me one of the head researchers for all his experiments this year." _

_"OH!" Kimberly hugged him. "That is so great Tommy! I'm so proud of you!" _

_"I know!" Tommy pulled out the bottle of champagne. He popped the cork. _

_"Tommy…I…" _

_"I mean, this means more money, which we need if we wanna move from this tiny house and more access to exciting experiments and research…oh, baby! I just…I had to rush here to tell you!" Tommy kissed her again, pouring 2 glasses. "Come and drink, let's toast!" _

_"Tommy, I have something to tell you too." _

_"Okay, but first a toast." Kimberly smiled as Tommy held up his glass. She did the same. "To a great new and exciting opportunity!" Kimberly nodded. Tommy cheered her glass and drank it down. Kimberly raised the glass to her lips. "Okay, listen we need to hurry up." _

_"For what?" Kimberly put her glass down without one sip. _

_"Dr. Mercer is throwing a little cocktail party in an hour." _

_"Oh." _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing! I just wanted to…stay in...tonight…" _

_"Stay in? Beautiful! I'm a head researcher! We have to celebrate it!" _

_"Okay." Tommy kissed her again. _

* * *

_"Tommy, I have to tell you something," Kimberly said wiping her hair down with a towel. _

_"Does this tie look good, or this one?" Tommy asked opening the new ties he just brought today._

_"Tommy, are you listening to me?" _

_"I think I should go with the red one…" _

_"Tommy, are you listening to me?!" _

_"Nah, I think the green one is nice, no, I'll go with the red." Kimberly sighed and went to the closet. She pulled out a few dresses. Tommy went to press his pants. Kimberly blow-dried her hair quickly before putting on her dress. "Is that what you are wearing?" _

_"Yes, what's wrong with it?" Kimberly stood in a hot little black wrap dress. _

_"Well, it's a cocktail party. I thought I could show off my sexy wife tonight." _

_"Fine." Kimberly made a slight face. Tommy smiled and kissed on the lips before going into his walk-in closet. In their master bedroom, both had a closet, Kimberly's was of course much bigger, but both were walk-in closets. Kimberly pulled off her dress and pulled out another one. _

_"Not that long open sleeve open back on." _

_"Why not? I've only worn it once." _

_"Too short for tonight." Kimberly shook her head. She slipped on a strapless black dress, knowing she would have to change her bra. "Oh, that's too simple, don't you have anything classy and hot?" Kimberly rolled her eyes and walked back into her closet. _

_"Classy and hot, who does this guy think I am, a supermodel?" She came out in a short plunging halter v-neck beaded empire waist balloon dress. _

_"Now that is so sexy!" Tommy kissed her and went to fix his hair. _

_"Tommy, can we talk?" _

_"Of course, Beautiful." Tommy checking his face in the mirror. _

_"Well, I…I wanted to..." Tommy turned on his razor. Kimberly sighed. Tommy ran the electric razor along his chin. "I wanted to tell you…that…" _

_"I can't hear you Beautiful, speak louder!" _

_"I wanted to tell you!" Kimberly screamed. The phone rung. Tommy turned off his razor and kissed her cheek. _

_"Hold that thought," Tommy said going to the phone. Kimberly fell back against the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. _

_"I'm pregnant." Kimberly opened her make-up case. _

* * *

_At the party, Kimberly stood there as Tommy was introducing her to some co-workers and friends from the laboratory. Kimberly walked away to use the bathroom. Tommy found her later on. _

_"Hey, there you are, Beautiful! I want you to meet…" _

_"Tommy, first I need to talk to you…" _

_"What's wrong? Are you not having a good time?" _

_"No, no the party is fine, everything is fine!" _

_"Great! Come on…" Tommy pulled her with him. Kimberly sighed and let herself be dragged from person to person. Tommy never just took a moment to stop and listen to Kimberly. Finally, Kimberly had enough. _

_"Tommy, I need to talk to you!" Tommy looked at her when she stopped them from meeting another person. She pulled her hand from his hand. _

_"Okay. I'm listening." Kimberly rubbed her temple. Tommy took her hands into his hands. "I'm listening, Beautiful. Talk to me." _

_"I…I need to tell…that…I, that I…" Dr. Mercer went to the microphone. _

_"Tommy Oliver, where is Tommy Oliver?" A spotlight shined on the couple. Kimberly covered her eyes with Tommy. "Oh, there you are, I need you for a moment please." Tommy looked at Kimberly. _

_"It can wait right?" Kimberly reluctantly nodded. Tommy smiled and kissed her cheek. "We'll talk later, I promise." _

* * *

_Tommy was having drinks with a few guys when Kimberly came from outside. _

_"Kimberly! Look who arrived, Smithy!" _

_"Hi! Nice to see you again." _

_"Oh, it is always great to see you again, Kimberly." They hugged. _

_"How about a drink, Beautiful?" _

_"Nah, I'm fine." _

_"Come on, some more champagne or a nice fruity cocktail…you didn't even touch your last drink." _

_"Tommy, I…" _

_"Another round for the guys and my wife would love a strawberry daiquiri." _

_"Tommy, I don't want a daiquiri!" _

_"Oh, sorry. Cosmo, then?" _

_"No." _

_"Champagne?" _

_"I said I am fine!" Everyone looked at Kimberly's outburst yell. Tommy looked at her. Tommy put down his drink. _

_"Is something wrong?" _

_"Yeah, you! I have been trying to talk you for hours now!" Tommy stood before Kimberly. _

* * *

_"You haven't been listening to me all night!" Kimberly yelled at Tommy. Tommy had dragged her outside away from the crowd after her second outburst at him, this time causing everyone at the party to stop and even look at the couple. _

_"I'm sorry! You said nothing was wrong!" _

_"Nothing is wrong!" _

_"Then why are you yelling at me!" _

_"Because you haven't stopped for one moment to talk to me, your wife!" _

_"But, yelling at me in front of everyone is better!" Kimberly had tears in her eyes. _

_"I didn't mean…" _

_"To embarrass me! Well, you have! Gosh, I can't believe you have turned such a great night into a fight!" Tommy walked away from Kimberly and back inside the party. Kimberly ran to the doorway. Dr. Mercer was on stage about to make a speech about the upcoming year's goals. _

_"I'm pregnant!" Kimberly yelled at Tommy. Tommy stood frozen with his back to her. 'Did he just hear her right?' Tommy slowly turned around and stared at her, mouth opened. _

_"What did you just say?" Tommy asked. _

_"I'm been trying to tell you all day..." _

_"You're…you're…I mean, did you just say…you are…" Kimberly nodded with a smile. _

_"I'm pregnant, Tommy." Tommy went to her and held her shoulders. _

_"We're gonna have a baby?" Tommy asked. _

_"We're gonna have a baby." Tommy's arms went around her in excitement and lifted her up. Kim's arms went around his neck. He spun them around. _

_"We're gonna have a baby!" Tommy yelled. Everyone clapped. Tommy got down on his knees and cupped her flat stomach, nudging his face against it. Kimberly held his head against her stomach with a smile. _

_"Well, that deserves another round of champagne! Sparkling cider for the Mom-to-be." Everyone cheered. _

_"Oh, I'm gonna be Daddy." Tommy kissed her stomach. "I'm gonna be a Daddy!" _

_Tommy stood up and Kimberly kissed immediately. Her arms went around his neck again as he lifted her up again in a hug. "I am so sorry, Beautiful. I promise I will always listen to you and you will have the best pregnancy." _

* * *

Tommy was sitting in a chair by the bed as Kimberly, sitting upright and moaned through another contraction. She had been there for almost 4 hours now. 

"Where is everyone?"

"Most are still coming, Beautiful. And our parents are getting some coffee and donuts." Tommy turned the page on a magazine.

"Could you please not do that so loud?"

"Sorry." Kimberly sighed.

"I can't believe I can't eat!"

"Want some more water?"

"NO!" They had already witnessed one woman come and leave. She was a screamer, and it annoyed Kimberly how fast she came and went out to have her baby. Kimberly looked at Tommy rather agitated. He closed the magazine. "Well how about a backrub?"

"Okay." Tommy got onto the bed. Tommy massaged her lower back.

"How about I tell you a story?"

"Make it a good one." Tommy laughed.

"It's a story about a guy and a girl, falling in love…"

"Continue."

"Okay, there was this guy, some might say he was a bit cocky. You see, he was a bit upset, very mad. He was leaving his state where he had won 3 straight karate titles in less than 2 months. But that was common in his life, his family always moving about. He probably stayed in one place for 6 months, but he didn't let it affect him. Anyways, he heard about this karate match, and entered his name. Little did he know how that match would change his life forever." Kimberly smiled. "You see, after that match, he saw this pretty lady with beautiful pink lips and a pink hat. But he couldn't go up to her."

"Why not? Shy?"

"She was surrounded by 4 people and one being the guy that almost beat him in the match. You see, this guy hates to lose, and a tie is just as bad if not worst as a lost. Anyways, the guy was a bit shy, having never been attracted to a girl…"

"Was he gay?"

"No! His first concern was his karate, then maybe the ladies. You see, no other pretty lady has ever caught his eyes like this one."

"How pretty was she?"

"Very pretty. Anyways, he didn't get a chance to talk to her, which upset him as much as the tie in the match. So, he went home to unpack some things and get ready for school tomorrow. His dreams filled of that pretty lady in those pink daisy dukes."

"They weren't that short!"

"My story." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Continue."

"So, the next morning, you can say luck was on his side. He had finished finding his locker and wanted to be early for his first class." Kimberly snorted. "Hey!" Kimberly smiled. "Well, he was walking down the halls, getting a few looks from the girls, so he felt confident. But whom does he see, but that pretty lady. Her hair was curled just right, and the way the light shined on it, made him smile. He could see 2 guys standing near her, and the look on her face told him, they were un-welcomed company. So, he pushed aside being early for class and went to her aide. Not that she looked like she needed him, but…you know how guys are."

"Always gotta show how big their dicks are, yes I know."

"Anyways, he went over to her, and I admit, he showed off a little."

"Big time."

"His multiple punches and kicks came close to their faces, but he knew how to hold back just enough. Of course, the bullies ran away in fear, well, the smile on her face told him he hadn't gone too far. Anyways, not wanting to stand and stare, he went to leave. But she called him back and introduced herself. He did the same and shook her hand. They both felt that electricity. Then, she asked him out."

"I did not!"

"You wanna hang out after school…" Tommy mocked Kim's words.

"That does not mean a date! I did say nothing major."

"Asking a guy to hang out after school is very major. Not that he would ever complain. Do you know why I am telling you this story?"

"Because you love me."

"That and I'm telling you this story because that was our beginning. Our story. And this is another great chapter. We're going to have a baby, Beautiful. A baby. Plus, I wanted to tell you my view to take your mind off the contractions."

"That you did, thank you tiger." Kimberly kissed his cheek.

* * *

Tommy was helping Kimberly with her breathing through contractions. 

"Doctor Torres, you gotta give me something here!"

"Kimberly, you are barely 4 cm."

"SO!"

"I can't administrate anything until you are 5."

"What's one less cm, please? My back hurts! My stomach hurts! My head hurts! I can't take this!"

"I'm sorry." She pulled down the sheet after checking Kimberly. "Just a little longer." Kimberly sat back with a groan.

* * *

"No! No! No!" 

"Kimberly, I want a big push now!" Tommy helped Kimberly sit up more.

"Ahhhhh….Tommy, I'm gonna kill you!" Tommy could feel his hands cracking under her squeezes. She had broken his fingers he knew it. She had broken all his fingers.

"It's okay, Beautiful. Just breathe and push. Just breathe and push like the doctor wants. Push!"

"Ahhhh!" Kimberly screamed as she bore down hard. "I can't! I can't!"

"Kimberly push!" The doctor yelled.

"I can't!" Kimberly sat back crying.

"Push…" Tommy yelled.

"Kimberly, you have to push."

"I can't ok!"

"Can't you give her something more?" Tommy asked.

"She has had more. Come on Kimberly, I know you can do this!"

"Oh what do you know?! You don't have any children!" Kimberly yelled at the doctor. She smiled.

"On the next contraction I want you to push."

"I'm with you, Beautiful. We will do this together."

"Oh, I don't see a baby coming out of your ass!"

"Time to push, Kimberly. Come on!" Tommy lifted Kimberly to sit up again. Kimberly screamed as she bore down, trying to push the baby out with all her might. Tommy pressed his lips to her head. "Don't stop!"

"Push!"

"Ahhhhh…" Kimberly felt something different as the baby came into view.

"We have a head!" Dr. Torres yelled up.

"Oh, it's head, Beautiful!" Tommy and Kimberly watched from the mirror behind the doctor. "Push, baby, push!" Kimberly did as they watched in amazement as the baby slid out it's mother into the blanket. Kimberly fell back to the bed.

"It's a boy!" The doctor worked quickly on cleaning out the baby's mouth, while a nurse wiped down his face. Baby boy Oliver didn't take to kindly to the cleaning and started crying loudly.

"A boy, Beautiful! We have a son!" Kimberly laid back crying, though laughing as well.

"Tommy, would you like to do the honors?" Tommy smiled. He kissed Kimberly on the lips and went to cut the cord.

"What do I do?" Dr. Torres held up some scissors.

"Just cut here." Tommy did so with tears in his eyes. Dr. Torres wrapped the baby in a clean blanket. "Here you go, Mommy." Dr. Torres placed the baby into Kim's arms. Tommy and Kimberly laid kisses on the baby's head and lips. They looked at each other smiling.

"We have a son, Tommy. We have a son."

"We have a beautiful son." Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips again. Dr. Torres worked on cleaning up Kimberly. Kimberly shook the baby quiet finally.

"Well, what are you two gonna name the little guy?" Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. If it was a girl, Michelle Trisha Oliver, and a boy, Michael Thomas, but both Tommy and Kimberly looked at their son and knew Michael didn't fit.

"I don't know. Michael just doesn't…"

"Seem right," Tommy finished caressing his son's face. The baby yawned.

"Yeah."

"What do you like?" Tommy asked. Kimberly thought again as she looked down at her son. He was staring up at his parents as if waiting for the perfect name. Kimberly bit her lip. Kimberly smiled.

"Tristian…" Kimberly said. Tommy smiled.

"David…"

"Thomas Oliver…he does have your eyes."

"Tristian David Thomas Oliver, what a strong name." Tommy kissed the baby again. Kimberly handed the baby to Tommy, who was at first scared to be holding his son in his arms. The baby started to cry slightly at the move from his mother's chest to his father's arms. Tommy shook him slightly.

"Shh, Shhhh…hey, hey little man. It's me, your Daddy. Welcome to the world, Tristian." Kimberly looked up at Tommy. He shook the baby.

"Thank you." Kimberly smiled. Tommy reached down and kissed her on the lips.

"No, thank you, Beautiful."

* * *

Everybody had their faces pressed against the nursery window as baby Oliver was in his cubicle. They were making baby cooes and faces. Kimberly was resting in her room. Tommy went to hold the baby up for everyone to get a better photo. They had already taken many photos inside the delivery room first, but the doctor pushed everyone out so Kimberly could get some rest. The baby and mother could possibly be released later on that day if Kimberly got some rest.

* * *

Tommy carried the bags and baby inside with Kimberly leading the way. Everyone was coming tomorrow after the couple spent their first night alone with the baby. Kimberly sat on the bed with the baby, as Tommy went to shower. Kimberly had bathed at the hospital before they went home. Tommy returned from his shower with a smile on his face. Kimberly was changing the baby's diaper and putting him into a blue night jumpsuit. She kissed his stomach. Tommy pulled out a black box from a bag after sliding on some boxers. 

"What is that?" Kimberly asked.

"Open it." Kimberly did. It was a gold bracelet. Their son's name engraved onto it. "I got it done while you slept." Kimberly opened the clasp and placed it on the baby's wrist. The baby yawned again. He tried to suck his hand, but Kimberly kept the 2 mittens secured on his hands.

"Oh, he's tired."

"Been a long day for him," Tommy said.

"I was the one in labor."

"Only 17 and a half hours."

"Only huh!" Tommy smiled. He kissed her. "He is so beautiful, Tommy."

"He's our baby, of course he's beautiful." Kimberly picked him up and laid him against her shoulder.

"Should I feed him again before I lay him down?"

"Nah, he's not crying."

"Bring the basinet closer."

"Sure thing, Beautiful." Tommy brought the basinet closer to the bed. Kimberly laid their son to the soft bed and covered him lightly. Kimberly rubbed his stomach and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight, Tristian. Sweet dreams baby." Kimberly kissed him again. Tommy did the same as the baby fell asleep.

"Goodnight son. Mommy and Daddy are right here." Tommy closed the blinds. "So, how long shall we wait for our little girl?" Kimberly gasped as she looked at her husband. They were getting into bed under the covers.

"Uh, 5 years!" Kimberly said.

"Why so long?"

"That hurt! I don't want to go through that for many years to come!"

"But Beautiful, we have a son. Isn't it worth it?"

"Maybe for you, but I think we need to enjoy Tristian before having another one." Tommy smiled.

_'We'll see.'_ Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips before lying to his back. Kimberly turned off the lamp then laid to his chest.

"Are you happy?"

"I have a healthy son, and a beautiful wife. My life is great. Happy doesn't begin to describe this, Beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy."

"Now, we only have 4 more to go."

"4 more!"

"Yes, I was thinking about 5 children. 5 is a great number," Tommy said.

"5! Go to sleep! The birth of our son has made you go mad." Tommy laughed.

"Too many?"

"Only if you plan on having 2 of them."

"If I could…"

"You would still hand the job over to me."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Night handsome." They kissed on the lips.

* * *

Tommy was the ever devoted husband and daddy. He never shied away from the baby, dirty diapers in all. Tommy would jump to take care of the baby as most new dads would. Tommy would spend every waking moment he could standing over or carrying his son around. Yes, Tommy was a proud Daddy. Kimberly joked how spoiled Tristian was gonna be in the future. Tommy laughed. 

"At least I don't fall asleep with him in my arms just because I don't wanna put him down."

"Twice!"

"Last week." Kimberly had some many photos and videos of Tommy and Tristian. It was a common act to videotape or have the camera ready in the Oliver house. A special candid photo was taken when Tristian was about 4 months, asleep on his father's bare chest. Tristian looked so much like his dad, dark hair, and dark eyes. It was such a touching and beautiful sight. That was the center picture on their mantle for a very long time.

* * *

_**13 months later…**_

Kimberly and Tommy were back in the hospital again. It was early September 2004. Tommy and Kimberly decided to wait the recommended 3-4 months after birth of their first child. And Tommy waited mercifully for 3 months for Kimberly to be ready to have sex again. And what do you know, their first time together and Kimberly was pregnant again. Kimberly was having their second child, which was past it's due date again!

"Ahhh…you are never touching me again, Tommy! I hate you!"

And 11 long hours later, Kimberly gave birth to their second son, Landon Stevens Oliver. Kimberly vowed once again never to go through that again. Kimberly felt 2 sons were just perfect, and that pain was just too much to experienced again. She hated not having a little girl to dress up in pink, but 2 children were fine. She even told Tommy to go have a vasectomy, which he reluctantly agreed to do so.

* * *

_**2 years later…**_

Kimberly was balancing Landon on her hip trying to fix dinner with Tristian pounding on some pots. It was your normal fall like evening in mid-October. Kimberly was crappy all day, and having 2 toddlers to run after was no picnic. Tommy opened to the door to find Kimberly standing there with both boys on a hip.

"Take your sons!" Tommy barely got his bag and jacket off as his sons were passed into his arms.

"Have my boys been driving Mommy crazy?" They both laughed.

"I was sick all morning again," Kimberly said as Tommy followed her into the kitchen carrying his sons.

"All morning again?"

"Yeah, I know 3rd straight morning." Tommy looked at Kimberly. Kimberly finished making dinner. Tommy told about his day, now after the explosion of the island nearly 3 years ago, Tommy was back in school working on his teaching degree. He had wanted to be a Science teacher for high school, hoping to start next fall after finishing his degree in May.

* * *

After dinner, Tommy was in the top drawer to put away his watch and saw Kim's birth control pack, nearly full. The date on the pad was pills from 2 months ago. 

"She has stop taking her birth control," Tommy said holding up the pack. Kimberly was returning from tucking the boys into their beds. "You've stopped taking your pills?"

"Yeah."

"Ho-how long?"

"Like uh, 2 months. I mean, it was silly of me to continue taking them after these past 2 years, right. I only started because I wanted a regular period and not to have a baby." Kimberly took the pack and dropped it to the trash. "I better make sure those boys are actually going to sleep and not playing around." Kimberly walked out the bedroom.

"Oh no," Tommy groaned.

* * *

Aisha looked up to see Tommy coming into her examination room around noon. Aisha owned her own Animal Clinic and had a small share in Kimberly Hart-Oliver Shop. 

"Well, well, what a surprise. What brings you to my side of the town?" Aisha asked as she was examining a huge dog with her assistance.

"Ca-can we have lunch today?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I can't, I can tell you now, but I might not want you around objects," Tommy said.

"Ok."

"How much longer?"

"Just give me 10 minutes."

"Ok."

"There is a café like 2 blocks up the straight. Meet you there."

"Sure." Tommy walked out the office.

Tommy paced around waiting on Aisha at the café. She told the secretary to forward her calls to her cell. Tommy looked up to see Aisha arrive.

"So, what's up?"

"You need to sit down."

"Tommy, you're scaring me. Is something wrong with the boys, is something wrong with my Kimberly?" Tommy made her sit down.

"I did something, or…I didn't do something."

"Tommy, what…"

"I think my wife is pregnant." Aisha's mouth dropped.

"Ho-how is that possibly! You had a vasectomy!"

"I didn't."

"What?!"

"I couldn't! Damn it, I wasn't even 26 years old! She wanted to take away my…my…"

"You didn't have the vasectomy?!"

"I tried! I really tried, I set up the appointment and I went there, but I freaked out! I stopped the operation before it could start. I just thought if I made sure Kimberly kept up with the birth control and…"

"And what, she would never find out! How could you?"

"I'm sorry! What am I going to do?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I know what I'm gonna do, I'm telling my girl!" Aisha pulled out her cell phone. Tommy took it from her. "Hey! Give it back!" Tommy held it up in the air from Aisha's grasp.

"You can't! I mean, we can't…"

"Oh no! There is no we here! I can't believe you! Kimberly is gonna kill you!"

"Please, help me." Aisha looked at Tommy. Boy, was he in trouble.

* * *

Tommy came into his wife's shop. She was holding Tristian while she was on the phone. Landon was on the ground playing with his cars. Kimberly hung up the phone. 

"Honey, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy!" Kimberly put Tristian down. Landon and Tristian ran to their father. Tommy picked them up. Kimberly kissed him.

"Great, if you're done with class, you can have the boys today. Daycare center closed due to waterline break. I can't get anything done with them running around and wanting me to play with them."

"Guess what, boys?"

"What?"

"I asked Auntie Sha if you could go play with them tonight and Auntie Sha said yes."

"Yeah, Unca Rocko will play horses with me!"

"And me!" Landon said.

"Yeah, your Uncle Rocky is much better at horses than me."

"That's because your uncle Rocky is a horse's…"

"Beautiful…"

"It's been over 3 years and no wedding. I don't know what my girl is waiting around for. Well, that's good, the boys out of the house tonight, that means we have the whole night…"

"To ourselves." Kimberly smiled.

"Great. I can't wait."

* * *

Tommy ordered Kimberly's favorite foods for dinner. He had everything set up tonight, buying some presents and a special package. He fixed the arrangement of roses all around. Tommy spared nothing. Kimberly came into the house. 

"Tommy? What is this?" Kimberly looked around at the many vases of roses.

"Surprise!"

"Oh!" They kissed. "Where are the boys?"

"Already gone, Rocky took them to hang out at his dojo."

"Oh, I didn't get to say goodbye."

"I'm pretty sure they are fine. How was your day?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, hectic a bit, but cooled down at the end."

"That's good."

"Yeah, so, what is all of this for?"

"For my beautiful, caring, compassionate, did I mention, beautiful…"

"Yes." They kissed again. "Let me go shower and change."

"Okay, dinner won't be here, I mean ready for another 30 minutes. Why don't my beautiful wife go and run a bath and I'll let you relax until dinner is ready. I might even give you a 10 minute massage."

"Make it 15 and I will love more."

"Okay. Go." Kimberly kissed his cheek quickly and ran upstairs. Tommy sighed. Step one was done. A bath and massage would relax Kimberly into submission for about anything. Tommy found Kimberly in the huge tub surrounded by bubbles. Her hair was on top of her head in a messy bun, and those sweet pouty pink lips just beckoning Tommy more. Tommy smiled. Kimberly looked up after running the sponge along her legs. She smiled back at him.

"See something you like?"

"Always. You are so beautiful." Kimberly smiled brighter. "Ready for your massage, Beautiful?"

"Bring it on." Tommy sat on the edge and started massaging his wife's shoulders and neck. She moaned and sighed at his loving touch.

"How does that feel?"

"Wonderful. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Tommy reached down and kissed her neck.

"I think it's a bit lonely in this big tub."

"Huh?" Kimberly reached up and kissed Tommy on the lips pulling him into the water. Tommy gasped, then laughed. They continued to kiss, not caring about the water splashed all over the floor.

* * *

Tommy was running to the door, soaked from Kim's stunt, trying not to break his ass as he slipped about. He opened the door. 

"Wow, dude, what happened to you?"

"Fell into the tub."

"Oh, Tommy! Hurry up! Almost all the bubbles are gone, and you still haven't washed behind your ears like a good boy!" The delivery guy arched his eyebrow.

"My wife, such the joker."

"Ok." Tommy smiled and pulled out his wallet. Soaked thanks to Kimberly.

"Uh, sorry about that." Tommy pulled out a 50-dollar bill. "Uh…keep the change."

"But sir, that's over 10 dollars."

"So what," Tommy said taking the 2 bags of food.

"Thanks man! Have a great night with your wife!" The guy took the money and ran with it. Tommy closed the door quickly, rushed into the kitchen to disposal of the take-out evidence, and rushed upstairs to finish what was started.

* * *

Rocky carried Tristian over his shoulder, as Landon was on his leg. 

"How do you think it's going over at the Oliver house?" Rocky asked tossing the laughing Tristian to the couch before heading back into the kitchen with Landon still on his leg. Tristian ran after his uncle.

"Well, if Tommy is smart, he has her eating out of his hands with a massage and her favorite Italian dinner and chocolate fudge cake," Aisha said stirring the vegetables. Rocky reached to take a piece of broccoli. Aisha slapped his hand away.

"Ow!"

"Check the chicken."

"Yes, mama." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that man! How could he lie to Kimberly like that?"

"It's just a vasectomy."

"Unca Rocko, what's a vasectomy?"

"Uh, Tristian, that's something maybe your mother and father should explain to you."

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Landon repeated.

"Why don't you take your brother and go wash your hands," Aisha said. "Dinner is almost done."

"Yay!" Tristian grabbed his brother's hand and they went to the bathroom.

"No playing around!"

"Okay!"

"How mad do you think Kimberly will be?"

"Uh, on a scale of 1 to 10, maybe a 30." Rocky whistled. "I would be a 30." Aisha looked at Rocky. He held up his hands.

"He's a dead man."

"Pretty much, so get the other spare bedroom ready."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy sat on the couch, enjoying each other's company, eating some chocolate cake and milk. Kimberly was a little upset Tommy didn't want to open some wine and enjoy the raging fire properly. 

"So, what do I owe for this wonderful evening?"

"Owe?"

"What can I do to repay my very brilliant husband for all of this?"

"Oh Beautiful, you don't owe me…"

"Tommy, you got the boys out of our hair for the night and a romantic dinner just for us…"

"Just knowing that you will love me forever…"

"Well, that's a given." Kimberly reached over and wiped the corner of his mouth of chocolate before kissing him on the lips.

"Good." Tommy pushed away the plates and kissed Kimberly to the ground in front of the fireplace. Kimberly saw a present under the couch.

"Ooo, a present." Kimberly sat up and pulled it out.

"Wait…" Tommy pulled it back. "I have to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, I hope not." Tommy ran his hand through his head.

"You're not going on another 'only guys' ranger mission!" Tommy looked at her. "You are! Oh! I'm gonna kill you!"

"No! I have not been called back for another mission!"

"Better not have. So, what's up? I mean if that's not it, then what could possibly be worst?" Tommy passed the present over to Kimberly. She patted his face and took it. Kimberly opened the box and pulled back the gold paper. Kimberly lifted a white jumpsuit with 'Mommy Says I'm Cute' on the front. "What is this?"

"Kimberly, I am sorry."

"What is this for? Did you get another woman pregnant?!" She started smacking him. "You cheater! You fucking cheater!" Tommy tried to block her hits.

"Ow! OW! Owww! No! No! I haven't touched, or even looked at another woman since we've been together!" Kimberly stopped hitting him slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise!"

"Then why the hell are you giving me a baby jumpsuit?" Kimberly asked holding the jumpsuit up at him.

"Because I think you're pregnant."

"What?"

"I never have a vasectomy, Beautiful." The jumpsuit fell from Kim's hand as she let out a blood curling, glass shattering scream.

* * *

_Oh no! Poor Tommy because Kimberly is never one to mess with. Final chapter next! _

_:P_


	6. Epilogue : A Wonderful Gift

_AN: Final chapter, hope you all have enjoyed the ride! I sure have! Thanks again for all the great and uplifting reviews. I love how everyone has stuck with me, though I went a little missing in action there. You gals and guys are wonderful and look forward to pleasing you all with other stories to come. Oh, happy birthday Mili...boy you're getting old girl, have a great day! Enjoy the story:P_

**Epilogue : ****A Wonderful Gift **

**Enjoy!**

**:P**

* * *

About a month later… 

Tommy came home late an evening after a test. Kimberly was stirring some sauce in a pot. They hadn't spoken since that fight. Well, Kimberly hasn't spoken to Tommy. Not even a 'yes or no' to anything he has to say these days. The boys were outside running around, which is usually what Kimberly does to tire them out for bed.

"Hey." Nothing. "Sorry, I'm late. Test went longer than expected. I think I passed nicely." Kimberly wiped her hands and opened the oven to check on the baked potatoes and rolls. Tommy just shook his head and walked upstairs.

"Tristian, Landon, come inside, dinner is ready!"

"Okay Mommy!" Landon was pushed aside by Tristian. Landon scraped his knee. He started crying immediately. Kimberly saw that. She rushed and grabbed Tristian who was smiling at first, but faded at his mother's stern look.

"Tristian David Thomas Oliver, you apologize right now!" Kimberly pulled Tristian in front of his baby brother.

"Sorry," Tristian said with his head down.

"To your brother!"

"Sorry, Landon." Landon wiped his eyes. Kimberly picked up her son and examined his knee as he sat on the island.

"Go get Mommy's first aid kit in the bathroom."

"Okay." Kimberly got a napkin and wet it.

"Are you okay?" Landon nodded. Kimberly kissed his knee after wiping some blood away. Landon smiled. Kimberly kissed his nose as well before hugging him. Tommy found Kimberly applying a Band-Aid to the scrape.

"May I have a Band-Aid too, Mommy?"

"No, you may not." Tristian pouted. "You put that lip now." He did. "Go wash your hands."

"Hi Daddy!" Tommy patted his head as Tristian raced by him. Kimberly lifted Landon up and put him down.

"You too."

"Okay Mommy!" Landon raced after his brother.

"And slow down!" Neither did up the stairs. Kimberly turned from Tommy and went to get some plates down. She reached up, struggling to get them from the second level, why it is insisted on putting them there. Tommy caught on quickly. Kimberly reached up again, only to have Tommy take 4 plates down for her. He stood right behind her. Kimberly didn't move as she closed her eyes.

"I'll set the table," Tommy said softly. He grabbed 3 glasses as well. Kimberly moved away and got Landon's slippy cup from the washing machine. They both went to get some forks and knives. When their hands touched, Kimberly quickly let go of the handle and went to the fridge. Tommy grabbed some utensils from the drawer with a sigh.

* * *

After dinner, Kimberly started picking up plates after sending the boys upstairs for their baths. 

"I'll get this," Tommy said taking a plate from her hand. Kimberly dropped the fork to the plate in anger and walked out of the dining room. Tommy put the dishes into the washer and went upstairs. Tommy caught Kimberly in the hall closet getting more clean towels. He stopped her. "We can't keep going on like this, Beautiful." She looked at his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry I lied to you! Why won't you talk to me? Why can't you forgive me?" Kimberly yanked her arm away, but Tommy took ahold of her arm again. He placed his hand on her stomach. "I love you! And having this baby will be great for you, me, our family!" Tommy grabbed her arms and kissed her. Kimberly pushed on his chest to get off her. Kimberly threw the towels into his face. "Kimberly…Kimberly!" She rushed to their bedroom where she slammed the door behind her. Tommy sighed and went to finish bathing his sons.

* * *

Kimberly was in the doctor's office for her second check-up since Tommy told her about not getting the vasectomy. 

"Everything is moving along nicely Kimberly." Kimberly sighed and checked out her baby on the sonogram. "Everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kimberly snapped.

"Well, I see Tommy isn't here, again."

"School."

"I thought we decided to schedule this check-up so he could be here."

"Well something came up!"

"Right. You know he calls here about you and the baby."

"And?"

"He wants to be apart of this pregnancy, why won't you let him?"

"He lied to me! I shouldn't be pregnant!"

"I don't care why he choose not to get that vasectomy, Kimberly. You are 10-weeks pregnant now, so there is no changing it now. I don't want another check-up without your husband's present. He loves you and you know how much he loves those boys and you know how much he loves you. And you love him. So he didn't get a vasectomy and he lied…"

"He lied! I am pregnant again thanks to that jerk! If I never speak to that jerk again it will be too soon."

"This is joyous time, Kimberly. You gonna have another baby, how bad is that really?" Kimberly looked at Dr. Torres. "A baby is a gift Kimberly. A wonderful gift." Kimberly looked over at the monitor and finally nodded. She smiled at her baby on the screen, it's heart beating away fast.

* * *

Kimberly woke up to hear Tommy moaning in his sleep. Tommy was having another nightmare. He had one last week, and last night. This one woke Kimberly from her slumber. She came out the bedroom and found Tommy struggling on the couch. That poor couch was never meant to be slept on for this long. Kim's heart ached to see him like that. This wasn't them. They were going to have a baby. Tommy had made the living room into his bedroom since Kimberly kicked him out their bedroom. Kimberly stood above him at the top of the stairs. She couldn't believe she had gone over a month without his arms around her as she slept. It just wasn't right. _

* * *

_

_"I don't care! Tristian, Landon and I are leaving you today!" Kimberly had each one of her sons on a hip. _

_"NO! You can't leave me! We have to work through this!" _

_"Work through this! We can't work through this!" Kimberly yelled. _

_"Why not?" _

_"You lied to me!" _

_"I love you!" Tommy screamed. _

_"Stop it! You are not changing my mind!" _

_"What about my sons, what about our unborn baby!" _

_"Don't you dare! I hate you so much!" _

_"Please, don't leave me," Tommy said softly. "I can't be with you." _

_"You will never see your children again!" Tommy rushed after her. Just then, creatures attacked Kimberly. They snatched the screaming boys away from Kimberly. _

_"NO! Tristian, Landon!" Kimberly tried to fight back, but at 9 months pregnant, she couldn't do much. _

_"MOMMY!" _

_"Boys!" Tommy yelled. _

_"DADDY!" Tristian and Landon screamed, fighting the creatures. _

_"AHHH!" Kimberly screamed. Kimberly was being held by 2 of them. Tommy was hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground. He looked up to see the monster with a dinosaur head walking pass him. _

_"No," Tommy groaned as he reached out for his wife and sons._

_"Daddy!" _

_"Watch your wife die." _

_"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed. She was stabbed by the monstrous creature. _

* * *

"Ah!" Tommy sat up covered in sweat. He fought the sheet around him, tearing it from his body. Kimberly slightly jumped at her husband's sudden cry. Tommy sat there breathing hard. Tommy had his face covered with his hands as he sat there, bare feet planted on the cool floor. Tommy ran his hands through his hair. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Kimberly went downstairs quietly. She peaked into the kitchen. Tommy got some water from the sink. His hand shook violently as he tried to drink down the glass filled with cool water. Most spilt down his shirt. Tommy gripped the counter. Kimberly walked into the kitchen finally. Tommy got another glass of water. Kimberly touched his back all of a sudden. 

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked. Tommy nearly dropped the glass when he found his wife next to him. Tommy looked at her still breathing hard. Kimberly took the glass from his hand and grasped his hand. Kimberly led Tommy slowly upstairs. Kimberly closed and locked their bedroom door behind them.

Tommy never took his eyes off his wife. She pulled him to the bathroom. Kimberly turned on the water in the sink and placed the sponge inside. Kimberly turned to Tommy as the sink was filling up. She lifted Tommy's soaked shirt from the bottom. Tommy raised his arms and allowed Kimberly to remove the shirt. She turned off the water. Kimberly slowly squeezed the sponge before running it along Tommy's face and neck. Tommy closed his eyes as his wife did her magic. Kimberly wiped down his chest and shoulders. Kimberly soothed any fears from Tommy as she slowly bathed him. Tommy just stood there as Kimberly kissed his neck while wiping face again. She ran the sponge up and down his arms. She kissed along his shoulders as well. Tommy refused to touch her, thinking it would all end if he did.

Kimberly led Tommy back to the bed when she was finished. Tommy looked down at her hands as she undid the string on his PJ bottoms. Kimberly undid the knot slowly. She reached up and kissed him. Tommy closed his eyes to that kiss. It was so soft, yet filled with love. He hadn't had her kisses in over a month and that kiss was the sweetest kiss ever. Kimberly pulled away with a smile. Tommy looked at Kimberly in the eyes as she pulled his pants and boxers slowly down him. They pooled at his feet. Kimberly cupped his face as she rose on her tippy toes again and kissed him again. Kimberly made Tommy sit down on the bed. "Lie down." He did slowly not taking his eyes off her. Kimberly pulled her nightgown off along with her panties before getting under the covers with her husband. Kimberly covered Tommy up as she laid on her side with him on his back. "I'm sorry." Tommy turned his head to her. "I'm so sorry, Tommy." Tommy quickly rolled to his side and hugged her. His face went to her neck.

"I'm so sorry too, Beautiful." Kimberly planted a tiny kiss on the side of his head.

"I don't know why I was so upset, no, I know why, but I…"

"I lied to you. But I just couldn't do it. I love Tristian and Landon, I wouldn't change a thing, but I didn't want to end there."

"I know."

"And I am so sorry I didn't tell you."

"I know." Kimberly took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "We're gonna have a baby. I shouldn't have shut you out. I should have been pleased, I should have been so happy to have another child. I don't know what I was thinking when I tried to force you to have that vasectomy. It was wrong! I was wrong, Tommy and I'm sorry." Tommy reached up and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What was your dream about?" Kimberly asked. Tommy smiled. He shook his head.

"It was just a dream that will never come true." Tommy hugged her. "I love you."

* * *

The pregnancy moved along nicely after Tommy and Kimberly found out it was a girl. Kimberly just kept craving everything pink. Tommy had the fridge stocked with pink sorbet ice cream, pink snowballs, Kim's favorite late night snack with relish and balsamic sauce. Tommy kind of had the same ESP feeling like Kimberly. But Kimberly knew it was a girl way before they found out. And as pissed off at Tommy at first, all that faded once the knowledge of a little girl for the future. 

On the morning of Tommy's graduation Kimberly was feeling a bit off. She had severe back and stomach pains since the alarm went off. Tommy thought she had gone into labor, but Kimberly wasn't due for another week and usually their babies were late.

"I don't think I'm in labor. My water hasn't broke, so…"

"Maybe I should just stay home."

"And miss your graduation!"

"It's just a diploma."

"Tommy, you're a doctor now. A doctor of paleontology and you will be teaching science this fall. You are not missing this graduation, besides your mother will kill you! You missed high school graduation for racing, you missed college graduation because you overslept…" Tommy smiled. "I'll be fine."

* * *

It was hot that morning. The crowd for the graduates was massive. Kimberly sat with Tristian in her lap, fanning herself with the booklet. Landon was asleep against his grandfather's chest. 

"Kimberly, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, it's just so hot and these chairs are…"

"Uncomfortable," Rocky cried out beside them. He shifted again. Aisha smiled.

"Have some water," Aisha said holding over her big bottle.

"Thanks." When Tommy's group stood up the Oliver clan, family and friends jumped up to cheer on. Kimberly handed Tristian over to his grandmother as she went to take a closer photo. Jason and Rocky followed. Tommy waved to the camera as his aunt followed him. Tommy walked on the stage to wait his turn to receive his diploma. He looked up to see his wife smiling and waved. All of a sudden, Kimberly grabbed her stomach, as her knees buckled. Tommy smiled and took his diploma while shaking the President of the university's hand. He looked up to see his wife being held up by Rocky and Jason. Tommy rushed from the line over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"I think…my water broke."

"What?"

"Bro, her water just broke." Kimberly bit her bottom lip.

"Well, let's get you to the hospital."

"What about the rest of the…" Kimberly groaned as a contraction hit her.

"I got my diploma Beautiful. I have everything I need. Let's go have our little girl." Tommy picked up Kimberly into his arms. Everyone followed with the crowd wondering what was happening.

"Sir, excuse me! What is going on here?"

"Sorry, my wife's water just broke."

"The baby is coming!"

"Oh well, congratulations Tommy Oliver! And good luck Mrs. Oliver!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

Tommy carried Kimberly to the car. He must have channel his old racecar driving skills, because he probably broke about every speed limit sign. Kimberly would hit him to try and make him slow down, but of course Tommy wasn't having it. His parents just brought them this new car and he was not about to have his daughter born in the passenger seat. Tommy left Jason, his parents and Kim's parents, Rocky all in the dusk behind him. And less than 8 hours later, their beautiful baby girl, Jola Ann Oliver was born to the world. Tommy carried the bundle of joy in pink over to Kimberly. Dr. Torres and the nurses were cleaning up the room. 

"She's so gorgeous Tommy."

"And so tiny!" Tommy kissed the top of Kim's head after moving some hair aside. "And not late."

"Of course! She takes after her Mommy." Tommy rolled his eyes and caressed his daughter's dark locks aside. Just like her brother, born with a head full of hair and eyes like her mother.

"Did you hear that set of lungs when Dr. Torres slapped her butt. I think she crack the windows!" Kimberly hit him on the chest.

"Hush." Tommy caressed Jola's hand. She took her father's finger. "She's gonna be strong like her brothers."

"She better be. She won't stand a chance if she isn't tough, not that she won't be because of you." Kimberly smiled. "She gonna have your love for life, and by gosh help us, your love of pink."

"Damn straight."

"She's gonna be our princess, Beautiful. Our angel."

"A wonderful gift."

"Who would have thought it would take a snowy reunion and less than 5 years later, all of this," Tommy said smiling.

"I can't believe it sometimes."

"I can. Meant to be, Beautiful." They kissed on the lips. Jola opened her mouth and sucked her fist.

"Thank you for being here, Tommy. Thank you for everything."

"I love you. I'll go let the crowd in before they tear down the doors."

"Ok. I love you tiger. And Jola loves you too." Tommy smiled and gave his daughter another kiss on the head.

"God, how I love that smell." Tommy kissed her again. "And I love you too." They kissed softly on the lips. Once, then twice, again and again.

"You see, too busy making out to invite their own friends and family inside!" Rocky yelled coming through the door first with balloons and flowers with the rest. The doctor had opened the door for all to come inside. Tommy and Kimberly smiled as they broke their kiss.

"Oh wow, she's beautiful, Kim!"

"Awww, she's so tiny!" Landon and Tristian were held up to see their new baby sister. Landon and Tristian gave her a kiss. Jola seemed to love all the attention.

"Oh, she's gonna break some guy's heart."

"Just like her mother."

"Hey!"

"I mean in a good way," Zack added. Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Nah, with Tommy as her father, she might not be dating until she's 30."

"Damn straight," Tommy said. Everyone laughed. They all held, sniffed, and rocked the angel about the room. Kimberly and Tommy looked around at their family and friends and smiled.

"So, how long before another baby?" Kimberly looked at Jason then Tommy. He smiled.

"We'll just wait a few years on that."

"Yeah right…" Rocky said. "Give them 2 months and she'll be pregnant again." Everyone laughed.

Jola only appeared to hate the multiple flashes of everyone's camera on her. She let out a cry finally.

"Okay, okay! Stop with all the damn cameras before you blind my baby!" Kimberly tried to cover her face with her hand.

"Just one more!" Kim's mother said before snapping away. Kimberly shook her head. Jola yawned. Kimberly followed suit.

"Awww!"

"Okay, okay, let's give Mommy and baby their rest," Tommy said. "We'll have a big party tomorrow."

"Awww!" No one wanted to leave.

"Come on guys, I promise early tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"Bye baby." Kim's mother kissed her on the head finally.

"Bye Mommy. Dad. Thanks for everyone people here! We really appreciate this!" Kimberly held Jola's hand to wave everyone goodbye. "Say, babye everyone!" Some still snapping photos on their way out. Landon and Tristian were the only ones allowed to stay behind. Kimberly let them hold the baby with assistance of course. Tommy sat on the bed with his family. The boys were doting over their sister. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly. She looked up at him. 'I love you' he mouthed. Kimberly reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too. And I'm going back on the pill immediately." Tommy laughed.

"At least for now, ok. Anything other than me having to have a vasectomy." Kimberly laughed.

"Deal. I love you Tommy. Always and forever."

"I love you too, Beautiful." They kissed. Life is utterly wonderful.

* * *

**As Sebastian put it best, "YES! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" **

**Happy Birthday again, Mili! Next story on you :)**

**Until the next story my beautiful peeps, catch ya on the flip side :P**


End file.
